We need a Cliche!
by Amelie N
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. CS, you have been warned. I'm finished! Sob. Go on, check out the last chapter and leave me a nice review! You know you want to...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a poor, pennyless writer, whose only aim in life is to put her thoguhts to paper...In other words, I own nothing.

**Summary: **My first non-oneshot fic! Probably not great, but it was in demand, and I do what I'm told...(sometimes lol). Title pretty much says it all. CS, you have been warned. And yes, I know it's a crap title, but you can't have it all. Either you get a longer story, or a better title. Take your pick.

**Author's Note: **Takes deep breath: Ok, firstly, thanks to all the people who have been reviewing my other stories. Special thanks to Desireux, for the kick in the butt! My first longer fic that I have ever published. I was going to attempt homour, but I really can't write that, so it will be random CSI characters acting, well, out of character, with CS romance thrown in for good measure. Tell me what you think. I'm writing this as I go along, so updates could take a while... This is just a taster of what's to come. Tell me if you like it, please.

* * *

**We need a cliché!**

**Chapter 1**

Warrick groaned loudly, and let himself fall into a seat next to Greg.

"That's it, Grissom. You are _not _putting me on another case like that with them and me stuck in a confined space together ever again!"

Greg and Nick smirked, while Grissom shook his head.

"Interesting, how everyone else picks up on it, but they don't."

"Interesting my ass. Do you know how frustrating it is to be stuck in a car for 2 hours with so much sexual tension that you can practically touch it, and the two of them being completely oblivious?"

Greg shook his head. "Don't you guys think it was time we did something?"

"Like what, lock them in a cupboard and leave them to it?"

Grissom's eyebrows shot up.

"Think about it. What do people in movies do when their friends are in denial?"

"Lock them in a cupboard?", Warrick suggested impatiently.

"Nearly…"

"Spit it out Greg, or you're on paperwork for a month."

"That's hardly your decision," Greg smirked at the frustrated CSI.

"Yeah, but it's mine. Spit it out, Greg," Grissom seconded Warrick.

Greg's smile dropped slightly. "You guys need to learn to be patient. Alright, it's a classic. Stuck in the elevator."

He looked around like someone who just told an amazing joke, but nobody understood the punch line.

"Alright, let me get this straight. Your 'amazing plan' is to lock Catherine and Sara in an elevator."

"Told you it was great."

"Alright, point number one. We have no elevator in the lab," Nick interjected.

"That point is so minor, it's not even worth mentioning."

"Point two," Warrick began. "How the hell do we get Catherine and Sara into this elevator that we don't have, without anyone else in it, and then get it to stop, and then leave them stuck there?"

"I think Greg spent too long watching _Speed!", _Nick teased.

"You guys have no imagination. All we need is a plan, and this could work."

"You're crazy," Warrick muttered, but in the end, he joined Grissom, Nick and Greg in planning their slightly crazy plan…

* * *

TBC... All right, let me have it. **note**: this story is not going where you think it might be going (yes, I can totally read your thoughts. You are thinking 'I must review Amelie's story!') Till next time... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Poor writer. Own nothing. Can't think of anything witty to say in the disclaimer. Not worth suing. You get the gist...

**Summary: **Ok, let's set things straight. I couldn't think of a good stroy line, so I thought I'd write a story with all the cliches and put a spin on them. But don't expect humour. I'm not funny when I write. Really. The only thing you might laugh at is how bad this is...(lol).

**Author's Note:** This chapter is really long so I can allow myself to indulge in a long author's note (I have trouble holding myself back. What can I do, I love to talk...)

GreenAlpaca: Nope, nope, nope - soz. That would defy the whole point of the story (lol). But don't worry. The lovin' will be coming up.

Jellicos: I'm honoured to stand on your alerts list! Thanks for the kind words.

CaptainK8: No, I am not funny, and neither is my story (lol). But thank you for making me feel like I have wit!

Scubysnak: Plot? Which plot? You mean Catherine and Sara stumbling through some badly written cliches? (lol). Thanks you for your encouragment, though!

s0ph1a: Thanks, you're sweet!

csi7: Reckon we should start a mind reader c/s shipper club (lol)

Gryffindor620: Thanks for waiting. Though I'm getting worried about the 'son' comments you always put in your reviews...

SEAGUL: Thanks for being so nice, when I know you're all thinking (omg, not _another _cliche story!)

I officially need to get a hobby (except from writing). Dont get used to me answering every review. I'm just really, really bored just now. **Note**: I have no idea when their shift starts, so I'm just making this up… No offence meant by the Celine Dion comment. I couldn't think of anyone else (yes, my small streak of wit leaves me whenever I need it, so I let myself be inspired by Michel from Gilmore Girls. And yes, I agree, I_ really_ need a hobby!)

**

* * *

**

**We need a cliché!**

**Chapter Two**

_**9 pm - start of shift**_

Greg and Nick sat in the break room, carefully going through their 'genius' plan once more.

Warrick entered, cradling his cell phone to his ears. "Thanks Brad. Call us when you're ready." He snapped the phone shut and said "He's ready. And just for the record, I still think this is crazy!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Greg was in his element. The fact that they were actually using his plan, admittedly perfected here and there, brought out a slight hyperness that was beginning to annoy everyone in the room.

Just then, Catherine walked in. The boys couldn't help smirking when they thought about what they had planned. Irritated, the blonde snapped "What?! Do I have something on my face?"

Sara entered at that moment, and looked Catherine's face. "Nope, everything looks the same. Why?"

"_They_," she gestured in the guys' direction, "think something about me is incredibly amusing."

This elicited another fit of laughter. Grissom suddenly entered. He had been busy with paperwork for an upcoming conference, but now he entered the stage, and all the actors were in their respective positions.

"Cath, Sara, missing person. That's all tonight. Catch up with your paperwork while you wait."

Giving the boys another death glare, the blonde moved out of the break room, Sara following on her heels.

"How long?"

"45 minutes, give or take, depending on traffic."

"Well then guys, get to work. You're going to have to work extra hard to make up for 2 missing pairs of hands!" Grumbling, the guys set to work.

_**9:45 pm (give or take a few minutes)**_

Warrick's cell rang. Turning bright red, he glared at Nick defensively. "What? This is Tina's phone, mine's broken!"

"Yeah, but Celine Dion, Warrick? Never pegged you as a fan!" If looks could kill, Nick would be in the morgue by now.

"Brown!", he snapped into the offensive item. "Yeah, send them up. Thanks Brad. We'll let you know. Yeah. Ok, thanks." He said his goodbyes and turned to Nick.

"Time to get Grissom. This crazy plan is officially in motion..."

_**In an elevator, about 45 minutes (give or take) away…**_

"What's happening? Why is the god damn alarm button not working?!" Sara began frantically pushing at the switch, letting out all her frustration on the emergency button. She didn't need this. To be stuck in the elevator was one thing. To be stuck in it with Catherine Willows, the woman of her dreams, was another.

"Can you get any signal?", she asked, slightly calmer, watching Catherine frustratedly trying to call Grissom.

"Yeah, but the line's busy. Who the fuck is he calling when we're stuck in an elevator?"

In spite herself, Sara had to smile. "This is so typical. It was going to be us two, of all people, who get into the thing when it breaks down."

Catherine leaned her head against the wall and allowed herself to slip unceremoniously down to the floor.

She was about to answer the brunette, when suddenly her cell rang. "Grissom! We're stuck in…what….no, we can't…no, Grissom, listen, we can't, we're stuck in……WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN?!!!"

Sara flinched slightly. Catherine looked like she was about to lose it, and she was stuck in a _very _confined space with her.

Maybe that wouldn't be so bad if she didn't have the urge to jump her every time she got like this.

She listened as the blonde explaining their current situation exasperatedly over the phone. She hung up, and looking deflated, let her head fall onto her knees. Without lifting her face up, she began briefing Sara on what Grissom had told her.

"He wanted us to leave our scene and meet him some place. Something about a massive car crash on the interstate. I told him we wouldn't be going anywhere in a while. He's going to try and contact security here since we can't get through." she sighed deeply.

Sara decided to be bold, and let herself fall beside Catherine. "Hey, you ok?", she asked, much more softly than she had intended.

"Yeah, I'm just not a massive fan of enclosed spaces. I'm sorry I got so worked up, but I just hate not being able to do anything!" She weakly hit her palm of the ground.

Sara smiled, and began softly rubbing the other woman's back "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Catherine let out a small sigh, and let her head rest on Sara's shoulder. The brunette smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

_**11 pm (approximately)**_

"How long can we leave them there for?"

"Brad can only let us have it for another half hour."

"How did you manage to persuade him to let us use his office as a fake crime scene, let two of our CSIs into his elevator, and then stop the thing for 2 hours, ignoring all alarm calls?" Nick was amazed.

"He owes me…"Warrick said mysteriously, and no matter how hard Greg and Nick tried to persuade him to tell them, he wouldn't give in.

Suddenly, Grissom entered, looking flustered. "Alright, we need to abort. You guys still aren't done with the stuff from the interstate crash, and we just got in a triple homicide in Henderson. I want Catherine and Sara back here, and I want them now."

Greg gave him a crushed look. "But what about…"

Nick interrupted him. "If they haven't done something by now, they never will."

"You guys do realise they're going to skin us alive for leaving them there, don't you?!" Warrick's statement caused all guys to nervously wonder which terrible revenge plan the two women had come up with, locked in an elevator together somewhere.

Grissom seemed to hesitate. However, the unprocessed crime scene seemed to win over his CSIs and himself receiving serious injury to certain body parts.

"Make the call," he instructed Warrick, although slightly reluctantly.

_**In the elevator, 11pm**_

Sara watched as a small spider crawled slowly up the wall. The brunette sighed, and looked sideways at her beautiful fellow prisoner.

She couldn't help but smile at Catherine, who was peacefully sleeping against her shoulder. At some point, the calming gesture of Sara's hand rubbing her back, and the warmth of the elevator had rocked the blonde to sleep.

She had spent the last hour or so thinking about her feelings for the blonde. They ran deep, deeper than lust, and if she was honest to herself, maybe even as deep as love. She fought the urge to run her hands through Catherine's hair; she'd told her once that she was a very light sleeper.

She was probably lucky. At least now while the blonde was asleep, she wouldn't either become the outlet for her pent up frustration, or have to fight the urge to commence in some fantasy-fuelled activities right there in the elevator.

Sara sighed. It always seemed like they took 2 steps forward and 1 step back. Sometimes when they fought, she could almost swear there was sexual tension in the air, and occasionally, when they were alone together, even _she _could tell that they were flirting. But what was she to make of this? Acting on her feelings was out of the question. Catherine had a _daughter, _for Christ's sake!

And yet….she looked so beautiful, like an angel, small and vulnerable, so different from her usual 'I'm-the-hard-ass-CSI' façade. She just wanted to wrap her arms around her and never let go.

Maybe she should write one of those cheesy short novels about unrequited feelings. She definitely had the sap.

How long had it been? She decided to try and call Grissom again. She'd already tried a couple of times, but the signal had given up a while after the phone call, and the alarm call was still not working. She'd rip those security guys apart when she got out…

_**About 45 minutes later, on the way to the lab…**_

They were nearing the lab at a dangerous speed. She knew it had been unwise to let the blonde behind the wheel only minutes after not letting her kill the security guy. She had actually felt sorry for him when she saw how entranced he was by Catherine, who was yelling at him for not sorting out the power cut, and not checking the elevator for anyone who might be stuck there. She knew what it was like to be smitten with the blonde, and at the same time, being the outlet of her anger.

Glad when they arrived at the lab without being involved in any major car accidents, she followed Catherine into the building. They met Warrick, Nick and Greg in the break room, who were looking expectantly at them.

"Where is Grissom?", Catherine asked in dangerously quiet voice. Nervously, the boys pointed towards his office. They all knew there was going to be trouble. Sara quickly followed the blonde, determined to be part of the 'rip-apart-Grissom' project…

_**A diner, about 6 am**_

"You and your ridiculous ideas!" The boys were looking accusingly at Greg, especially Grissom, who was still in shock from the encounter he'd had with the two ladies in his office.

"Yeah man, how stupid was that? Did you hear that Catherine fell _asleep _while they were in there? Did you think they'd jump each other the minute the doors shut?"

"Hey, it wasn't just my idea! You", he pointed his finger at Warrick, "you got the elevator and persuaded a friend of yours to let us have it. Why did you do that if you thought the plan was stupid? And you," he pointed at Grissom accusingly, " let them have time off work and agreed to send them to a fake crime scene! So don't blame this on me."

Defeated, Warrick and Grissom sank back into their seats. "Looks like we'll just have to deal with the tension," Warrick muttered.

"I don't know," said Nick. He had been sitting thoughtfully there while the others tore Greg apart.

"Maybe we need to give them more time. If they've hidden this for so long, they're not just going to act on it because they're locked in an elevator together, are they?"

"What are you suggesting, Nick?"

"You know that conference. You still haven't decided who you're sending, have you? Maybe we should send them both."

"How is that going to make a difference?"

"Well, Greg, unlike with your plan, mine is pretty much fool proof. Listen…"

* * *

TBC… Alright, tell me what you think. I kind of encountered writer's block half way through, so it probably isn't great, but I'd love to know what you think. Oh, and believe it or not, I'm already runnig out of cliches. Next chapter wil be the 'hotel room, one bed' situation. If you can think of anything, please tell me. (otherwise I can't update). And while you're at it, tell me what you think. Alright, I'm rambling again. Apologies for the marathon AN at the top... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **blah, blah, blah. I own nothing. Happy now?

**Summary: **yeah, I can't be bothered writing it all out again. Clichés. Sara and Catherine. Cheese. You get the gist…

**Author's Note: **I'll try not to get too carried away. Just a few short mentioning before we start.

-clears throat- ok, **jellicos- **thank you, thank you, thank you. Great ideas, you have officially inspired me!

**flazeron- **thanks for your feedback, and damn you for getting that jingle in my head!

**Griffindor620- **okaaaaaay then!

I promised myself I wouldn't reply to every review (because really, that would demonstrate to you and the world that I have no life. Which I do. Honestly…) So, to all the other great people: thank you, thank you, thank you. (but really, **chimp1984, **and **gravitygirl143, **I am not funny. How often do I have to say that?! )

Ok, so here's chapter 3. The next update might be a while ,though…

**

* * *

**

**We need a cliché!**

**Chapter three**

"This had better work, Nick, because you do realise that this is the second time in 2 weeks she will rip me apart!"

"I'm sorry Grissom," Nick smirked, not looking sorry at all. "But we all have to make a contribution, and this is yours."

"Why is it always me that has to tell her stuff like this?", he grumbled, but then turned to face the music.

Catherine stormed down the hallway towards them.

"Ooops, gotta go. Catch you later Grissom." Not bothering to hide his smirk, he quickly made his departure.

"Grissom, we have to talk!" She slammed the door. Sara, who was just walking by, jumped.

"What's up?", she asked Nick.

"No idea…", he laughed, and hurried off down the corridor. Sara just shook her head.

**_Breakfast at the diner…_**

Impatiently, the three guys waited for Grissom's arrival. When he eventually came in, his face showed signs of defeat.

"Well?", three inquisitive voices asked.

"She's going. Had to force her, and withstand Miss Willow's wrath, but she's going."

Smile broke out on the faces. "Then we have to make the arrangements. Don't worry Grissom, we'll do it. Your bit is over for now."

"Well thank god for that," he murmured, and hoped that his two friends would get their act together at this conference. He knew there would be a bug expert there, and really wanted his sacrifice to be worth something…

_**The lab, 1 week later**_

"So, you're ok with the conference thing, then?" Catherine smiled at Sara's concerned look. She was just so cute.

"Yeah, my sister'll take Lindsey. Thanks for asking, though."

Sara gave her an adorable, gap-toothed smile, and walked out of the break room. Maybe this conference thing wouldn't be too bad. She should probably apologize to Grissom at some point. But really, that guy had some nerve. He could at least discuss things with her before signing her up for a week long conference in New York. She had a daughter, who she couldn't just leave and jet all over the country to discuss blood splatters, or textural analysis with people. Not that it wouldn't be interesting, especially given the company, but really. Grissom should know better than to do something like that.

But then again, she should know better too. She really shouldn't be looking forward to spending time with the brunette alone. If anything, she should be avoiding her and trying to get over her attraction. Maybe that would work if it _was _only an attraction. This was typical. Trust her to fall for a straight, female co-worker. She had always had a knack for doing things the hard way. And yet…

Sometimes it almost seemed to her like there was tension in the air between them, and when they were alone, there was even flirting, occasionally. She wasn't even sure if the brunette picked up on it. Or maybe she didn't want to pick up on it. She was probably freaked out by her female supervisor flirting with her. She needed to get this under control.

Sighing, she buried her head in her hands. Why was it so hard?

"Have you seen my folder? I think I might have left it here." Catherine had sensed her presence before she opened her mouth. Wordlessly, she lifted the folder from the table next to her.

"You ok?" God, she was so sweet and concerned. How could she not fall in love with her?

"Yeah, fine." She didn't trust herself to bring across the 'I'm just tired' excuse very convincingly, so she went for denial. That was something she was getting good at.

_**The lab, about 1 week later**_

"Well, have fun."

"Yeah, and bring us back something nice!"

The girls were just about to get into the car and leave for the airport, when a red-faced Grissom appeared, waving a couple of pieces of paper in his hands.

"Wait, wait!" He caught up with them and handed them to Sara. "Can you give this to Professor Daniels, please?"

"Who?" Sara frowned, and read the first page. "Read about your theory on cockroach cross-breading…enclosed are my ideas and some questions…Grissom, what is this?"

"It's for Professor Daniels, the insect expert that will be at the conference. I want you to give it to him."

"Grissom, you have got to be joking. I will not chase after random bug freaks and give them your strange theories on cockroach cross breading!"

Grissom looked devastated. "Please, Sara. After all, I already gave up going to the conference so you and Catherine could…"

Suddenly, Grissom found himself on the floor. "Ooops, sorry Grissom," said Greg, who had 'accidentally' pushed into him, while Nick and Warrick began talking at about 100 miles a minute to cover Grissom's slip. Shaking their heads, the girls got in the car and drove away.

"The longer I spend with the guys, the more I realise that they're all crazy!"

Sara laughed in reply. "You're lucky you got me to keep you sane then, huh?"

"Yeah, I am," Catherine replied, and Sara noticed with a strange shiver going down her back that the blonde no longer sounded like she was joking…

_**New York, a long plane flight and taxi drive later…**_

Catherine hesitated at the elevator door. Sara, bless her, gave her a concerned look. "Do you want to take the stairs?"

The blonde had to smile at the thoughtfulness. The getting-over-Sara thing was officially on hold.

"No, it's fine. Besides, if we get stuck, we won't be alone this time, and someone in this hotel is bound to notice that the lift is stuck!"

"Don't know if that's a good thing…" murmured Sara.

"What?" Catherine was sure she'd misheard.

"I said, I don't know if us not being alone's a good thing." She indicated subtly towards a rather bulky man, with an extremely unpleasant aftershave smell that polluted the entire elevator. Catherine and Sara shared a look and started laughing.

* * *

"You have got to be joking!" Inwardly, Catherine was thinking the exact same thing. Conference with Sara was one thing. She could even accept one room, but a double bed…she didn't think so.

"I'll go down to the reception and sort this out," the brunette sighed. "trust Grissom to muck up the bookings."

"I told him I'd do it, but he was really determined to do it himself for some reason. I'll never give in that easily again!" Catherine let out a sigh and fell onto the offensive item. It was nice and soft. For a small moment, she considered telling Sara it was alright, and that they could just share. But that would be wrong in so many ways…

_**At the same time, the lab…**_

"They should be arriving soon." Grissom checked his watch.

"I'm telling you, after a week sharing a bed, they'll be stuck to the hip."

"Well, let's hope they're too caught up in cloud nine to mention to Ecklie that the lab is paying for two bedrooms, and the CSIs are only sleeping in one!"

"I don't think the concierge really understood as well, but I think I managed to get the point across in the end."

"He must think the people at the Vegas crime lab are freaks; reserving two rooms, but only letting the CSIs have one…"

"I sure hope they don't forget to give my work to Professor Daniels. Have I told you that Professor Daniels is one of the people I would most like to talk to about my experiment on…"

"PLEASE, spare us!" Warrick seemed exasperated.

"I was just saying," he murmured, clearly in a huff that no one cared about his bugs except him…

_**New York, a few minutes later…**_

"There are no other rooms!"

"What?!"

"There is not another free bedroom in this hotel. It's all booked up with the conference. I'm going to go and see if I can get something in a nearby place…"

She grabbed her bags, but Catherine would have none of that.

"No, don't. At least not tonight. It's already really late and we have to be up early tomorrow. We can share for tonight, and then we'll see, ok?"

Her brain suddenly caught up with her. She would be sleeping in one bed with Sara Sidle. Oh god.

"Well, if you're sure…"

She still seemed undecided, but Catherine patted the bed next to her, and the brunette smiled. She let herself fall beside the blonde and sighed.

Catherine turned her head and saw Sara looking straight at her. For one endless moment, she held her breath as the silence stretched over them. She needed to break it, before she did something very impulsive and very inappropriate . But just as she opened her mouth, the phone in the room rang.

"I'll get it." She lithely jumped up and answered. "Willows…"

_**The next shift, the crime lab, Las Vegas…**_

Greg, Nick and Warrick sat around the break room table and waited for Grissom. It was a slow night, and they were all glad. With two of them missing, it could get very busy.

They had all done their best to avoid Grissom, he'd been in an exceptionally bad mood ever since they had declared such apathy towards his bugs. If Catherine was here, or even Sara, they might be able to smooth things over. But they were in a hotel room in New York, hopefully getting over whatever it was holding them back and…

"Hey guys!" Three heads swivelled, and three identical, completely shocked expressions turned to face Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows.

"What are guys doing here?!" asked Grissom, who came in suddenly. The others still stared at them open mouthed.

"Conference was cancelled. The entire team that was hosting the event was, believe it or not, arrested for fraud, and they sent everyone home." Catherine started making coffee, oblivious to the stunned faces looking at her and the brunette.

"That is going to go down in history. Last time I watched the news, the New York DA was doing major damage control!" Sara chuckled.

"When did you get back?" Warrick had evidently found his voice.

"Yesterday. Had to force Sara here to go home and rest, and not rush off to the lab the minute my back was turned!" Sara turned an adorable shade of pink and Catherine smiled.

But then she turned towards Grissom, and the smile faded. "Don't you think that just because the conference was cancelled, I'll let you off the hook about the bookings. I think we need to talk about who's going to reserve hotel rooms next time. I'll wait for you in your office…"

"Not again," Grissom mumbled, his shoulders sagging in defeat. He felt like he had shrunk to the size of one of his roaches, waiting for Catherine to stamp him to the floor…

_**The diner, after shift...**_

"Well, that was a bust!" Greg gave Nick a look.

"Hey, my idea was about a hundred times better than your 'stuck in the elevator' thing. And mine would have worked if the whole thing hadn't been cancelled!"

"Whatever," murmured Greg.

"I think we need to approach this from a different angle," Grissom said thoughtfully. "We already tried giving them more time, and that didn't work. Now we need to change one of the other variables. Listen…"

* * *

TBC… **Note: **so there. No humour. Soz. And apologies for the 'the host team got arrested' thing. I couldn't think of anything else.

Oh well, please review. Next chapter will be…well, you'll just have to wait and see. But thanks again to everyone, especially **Jellicos**, for the inspiration and the clichés. Till next time…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Though I seriously doubt anyone actually reads these: I. Own. Nothing.

**Author's Note: **Chapter 4? Wow, I'm pretty proud of myself. But really, it's all you guys that kept me writing, with your amazing feedback (hint, hint. Yeah, I'm really subtle…)! Sorry for the wait. I've been ill, and although the words were there, I just couldn't seem t be able to put them down on 'paper', so I thought I'd wait 'til I was better. This is not great, guys, but I got really bored with myself half way through and I hope it doesn't show….

Right, a few things to say/announce before I start. This chapter is for **Yarrharr **and especially **jellicos**, who inspired this chapter and the next one.

Right, important announcement. You have persuaded me: I (though I still don't really believe it) am officially ever so slightly funny. There, I said it. Happy now? (and no, **CaptainK8**, I was not offended, just surprised!) Thank you to **sOph1a, ButterfliesForHer, chimp1984, Lone voice **and **Firefox01 **(sorry, this chapter and the next one were already planned. I actually have an idea for the injury thing, don't know if it will work, as I'm still playing around with it, but don't worry, it _will _come_…) _for reviewing! You guys rock!

**

* * *

**

**We need a Cliché! **

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe Grissom is practically handling this one alone!" Nick looked extremely disappointed.

"Well, can't say I blame him, after all, your genius plan made Catherine mad at him twice in two weeks!"

"Hey, stop it! _Your _plan wasn't exactly of Einstein quality, was it?"

"Guys, break it up. And just for your information, Grissom isn't doing this alone."

"Oh yeah? Who's helping him?"

"He thought it was time we brought Brass into the equation…"

_**Brass's office, middle of graveyard shift…**_

Lieutenant Johnson nervously made his way to Captain Brass's office. He was just out of the academy, and his new boss made him extremely nervous, not lastly because of his strange humour. He was always on his toes around him.

When he knocked on the door, he noticed several things at once. The blinds were drawn, hence the room being in semi-darkness and sheltered from nosy passers-by in the corridor outside. And, the Captain wasn't alone…

That strange graveyard shift supervisor with the creepy office was a legend amongst the uniforms almost as much as the Captain himself. He entered when summoned, and stood nervously shifting his weight.

"Ah, Lieutenant. I assume you have no idea why you're here?"

The uniform tried his best to look nonchalant and indifferent as he shook his head, but inside, he played through the last few days, trying to find what he'd done wrong. Had he said something about the Captain within earshot of one of his spies? Had he, knowingly or unknowingly, insulted his girlfriend, wife or daughter?

"Well, I'll get straight to it then. As I'm sure you're aware, Johnson, in the force, the way up the career ladder is obeying instructions given by your superiors without hesitation and delay, and fulfilling personal, shall we say _favours, _for them."

Johnson paled considerably. Brass took one look at his face and laughed his sarcastic chuckle. "Lieutenant, if I wanted some of that, I'd go to a bar down the strip. I'm talking something else here. Mr Grissom and I have something we'd like to ask of you. Listen carefully…"

_**The lab, exactly 2 weeks and 22 hours later…**_

Sara was in an exceptionally good mood today, though she tried not to show it. Today, for the first time since they'd returned from New York, she was paired with Catherine. Stupid, to work in the same lab, and yet miss someone so much. She was practically floating as she walked to the locker room.

Even better, their DB was in the dessert, so at least an hours drive, probably more, with the blonde. Times that by two for there and back. An excellent shift. But then she saw Catherine.

She seemed to be in exactly the opposite mood of Sara. Everyone in the locker room jumped when she slammed her locker shut and marched out of the room.

"My car or yours?" Sara asked, trying not to incur the wrath of Miss Willows. It didn't work.

"Mine," the blonde snapped. "I'm driving," she added as an afterthought.

Sara sighed. She had made a vow to find out what was eating at the blonde, right after Grissom had told her they'd be paired together. He had said that Catherine was upset about something, and that she should maybe talk to her. She had been surprised; after all, they weren't exactly close, but she decided to at least make an attempt. After all, she didn't want Catherine's mood to get in the way of her nice shift…

_**At the same time, Grissom's office...**_

For a few moments, he hesitated. Catherine had, when he had announced to her that she would be going to the conference, told him about what had been troubling her of late. Guilt at the breach of trust, however slight it might have been, nagged at him. But then again, he was sure his plan would work, and anyway, this would help, wouldn't it?

He couldn't help but wish that this was about someone else, because then he would Catherine's guidance. Suddenly, he was annoyed with his friend. _She _was supposed to be the one in charge of this sort of emotional stuff, not him. It wasn't his fault if this went wrong, because this was not his area of expertise. She couldn't kill him for that, could she? Well, of course she could, but…

This was ridiculous! He was a grown man, for gods sake. Decision made, he picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Brass? It's Grissom. It's time you called Johnson…"

_**At a distant, desert crime scene…**_

Sara sighed. So far she had not succeeded in finding out what was up with Catherine. She figured she'd let her calm down and work off her pent up frustration before she tried any serious emotional discussions with the other woman. The operative word being tried. She didn't know how welcome her attempt at 'girl-talk' would be. Though lately, they had been getting on better…

"You done here?" Sara smiled up at the woman who constantly occupied her thoughts. She didn't sound quite as snappy as she had earlier. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Yeah. If you want to, we can head back."

As they came round the vehicle, a rather pink faced young officer who looked like a shy, awkward high school boy, came round the car, nervously glancing at them.

"Erm, hi…I mean, good bye, eh, ma'am…and em, eh, ma'am," he stuttered, blushing furiously and avoiding their glances, before he hurriedly jogged over to the squad car and got in beside his partner. The car disappeared with almost dangerous speed.

"Okaaaay, that was strange." Sara raised her eyebrows at the speck of blue, disappearing in the distance.

"Some of those guys are young enough to be my sons…and when they call me ma'am, I feel old enough to be their grandmother!" Catherine looked extremely unhappy at this revelation.

"But you'd be the best looking grandmother in the whole LVPD," Sara offered.

Her relief reached previously unknown proportions when Catherine didn't bite her head off, but chuckled slightly and said "Get in the car, Sara!"

_**Crime lab, at about the same time…**_

The hesitation was not as long this time. After all, the plan was already in motion. It would all be useless if he didn't do this now. Picking up the phone, Grissom dialled the number on the small piece of paper in front of him.

"Mr Sidle? This is Gil Grissom, I'm your sister's boss…. no, no, she's fine….this is about something personal. I wanted to talk to you about Sara and Catherine Willows…"

_**About 10 minutes later, along a deserted track in the desert…**_

"You have got to be kidding!" Sara stared accusingly at the small red needle that pointed, unfazed by the string of swear words ringing in the car, to empty.

"But this can't be right…" Catherine seemed completely shocked. Sara pushed the fact that she looked completely hot like that to the back of her mind, and continued lashing out.

"We should have taken my car!", she exclaimed angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry Sara, for not being able to see into the future and knowing that we'd run out of fuel in the middle of the god damn desert!" She snapped, and let her head fall forward and drop onto the steering wheel.

Sara instantly felt terrible for being so mean. Catherine obviously had a lot on her mind, and she didn't need her getting frustrated. It wouldn't make a difference anyway.

"Sorry," she said, quieter than she had intended.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have checked before, but I was sure we'd be ok…."

"Don't worry about it. I'll quickly phone Grissom and tell him to get someone out here pronto."

"He must think we're cursed or something- first that elevator, and now this!" Sara was relieved when she saw Catherine smile weakly, and became determined to drag whatever it was on her mind out of her as soon as she hung up…

_**A few minutes later, Las Vegas suburbs, house of…**_

"Hello Nancy!"

As soon as Grissom had hung up the phone, he had rung the bell and waited for Catherine's sister to open the door. Beside him, Greg fidgeted nervously.

"Hello Gil!" Nancy eyed Greg suspiciously.

"Nancy, this is Greg Sanders, a colleague of mine and your sister's"

She nodded at him and he stretched out his hand.

"Hello Mrs Delaney," he greeted her. The similarity was definitely there, the hair, the shape of the face, but the eyes were what caught Greg's attention. He had once thought that only Catherine could master those icy blue, yet amazingly warm stares. But that was proved wrong now, as Nancy Delaney invited them inside.

"Is everything alight?" she asked Grissom as he entered behind Greg.

"Yes, please don't worry. Actually, we're here about something personal. Has Catherine ever mentioned the name Sara Sidle?…."

_**Distant desert track…**_

Catherine had leaned the seat back, so she was half lying down. Sara observed her silently, and decided to broach the topic.

"Cath?" Ok, so that was _not_ a great start, Sidle, she cursed herself. Nicknames were inappropriate, especially with Catherine Willows.

"Hmmm?"

"I, well, I thought…you seem to have had a lot on your mind lately, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to talk to me about it…" She trailed off, embarrassed, more so because of the look of disbelief on Catherine's face. Her own face flushed, she was just going to withdraw her offer, when the blonde spoke.

"I didn't think I was that obvious. It's nothing big, no major drama or heart ache…" She chuckled involuntarily, and turned her head towards the brunette.

Sara was hypnotised. Suddenly, that moment from the hotel room came flooding back to her. They had been so close that she had almost felt their breath mix. Almost.

And then the phone had rung. She waited for the thing that would break the moment this time, but it didn't come.

She suddenly felt that familiar tug in her chest. The tug that told her that she was hoping again. Hoping and wondering that these moments between them were not wishful thinking, were not dreams. Moments she wished would last forever.

And then Catherine broke the spell and looked away. Sara could suddenly breath again. Funny, she'd liked suffocating so much better.

"You can talk to me. Maybe I'll be able to help." She didn't quite believe she had uttered those words. She, Sara Sidle, was offering Catherine Willows help? But something about that stare a minute ago had made her brave.

Though as for the helping part… Well, Catherine had said there was no heart ache involved, so she could probably handle everything else…

"It's Lindsey." Catherine's voice had suddenly lost its confident tone. Sara just wanted to take her in her arms and hug her.

"Lately, we can't seem to be able to communicate. We used to be so close, used to tell each other everything. But since Eddie's death…"

Wham. She wondered if she could take the thing about being able to handle everything back. She was _so _not ready to have this conversation. Maybe they could just shove it back into its dusty box and ignore it, like they had been for years. But then again, she had practically begged Catherine to open up to her. This was her dream come true. She ended her inner monologue, and focused on the blonde, who had continued speaking.

"I just can't seem to get through to her any more. She used to be so understanding about the hours I work and the limited time I have for her, but since her father's death, she's just completely closed off and we seem to fight all the time…" Her shoulders sagged in a sign of defeat that Sara had rarely seen before.

She didn't know where her own boldness came from, but she wrapped one arm around the smaller, slim woman and pulled her close. Without thinking, Catherine leaned her head against the brunette's shoulder. "Thank you for letting me rant." She smiled up at her and Sara felt as though thousands of little drunk butterflies were tumbling around in her stomach.

The honking of a horn behind them stopped Sara from the suicidal action she would have taken if it hadn't broken the spell. The two cops walked up to them and knocked on the door, and Sara reluctantly pulled away from the blonde.

_**The lab, nearing the end of shift…**_

Nick and Warrick looked accusingly at Grissom.

"I thought that, after Greg's stupid elevator thing, we wouldn't be doing something like that again. But really Grissom, getting a rookie to take out the petrol while they were working the scene almost tops that…"

Greg opened his mouth to defend his elevator plan, but Grissom beat him to it. "I can't believe you think that that was my plan! That was only the beginning, to set things in motion!"

The boys looked confused, all except Greg, who happily informed them that he had helped Grissom because he had been the only one at the lab with nothing to do at the time.

"Boys, today I spoke to Nancy Delaney and Robert Sidle, about a plan that will hopefully bring out two favourite ladies together. As you might have picked up on, they have gone to breakfast together, to discuss, I assume, some of the troubles Catherine has been having with Lindsey of late. I, shall we say, _persuaded _them, individually of course, to talk to each other, and it seems like I have been successful Now part b, boys. Listen very carefully…"

* * *

TBC… Ok, that wasn't great, I know, but the more you review, the quicker I'll update with a better chapter (pretty, pretty please!) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Ok guys, this was getting really long, so I decided to split the chapter and give you the half I'd already written, 'cause otherwise the update would have been even _longer _away. And I know you would all rather have a small update than none at all, right…? Sorry if you think the ending is kind of abrupt.

Ok, messages to reviewers (by the way, I'm completely overwhelmed - you guys totally _rock_!!!)

**Foxfire01 **- you're _so _onto me (lol).

**Jellicos **- you're making my head swell to previously unknown proportions! Thank you! (this chapter was, once again, inspired by your great ideas!)

**Chelsee6 **- Thank you for your kind words and great ideas! I will definitely make use of some of them, even if I just mention them as ideas the guys have… And I'm on your alerts list! Yay! I think I can live with being funny to stay on it…

**Yarrharr **- Thank you! Can you expand on that strip club crime scene idea - I'm intrigued (and a little dense right now…)

**To all you other great people who reviewed - **Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! You guys are so amazing!!! And I'm still open to cliché suggestions, otherwise I'll have to finish this soon-ish…

**

* * *

**

**We need a cliché!**

**Chapter 5 (the first half)**

_**Start of shift, the locker room…**_

Catherine was just changing her shoes when Sara came in in search of her jacket. Greg, who had just been trying to get the blonde to laugh at one of his stupid jokes, tried to make his sudden silence not quite so suspicious.

Though he was at loath to admit it, Grissom's plan _was_ pretty great. True, when he first heard the part that Sara would be looking after a _kid, _he had been sceptical. But really, as Grissom had informed him, that was the point.

He waited in silence, and was not disappointed.

"Hey!", Catherine greeted Sara. She looked slightly lost, an adorable expression on her, but it also made the blonde worried.

"Oh, hey." The lack of an enthusiastic response concerned her.

"What's up?"

Sara looked at her in surprise; she probably hadn't expected her to pick up or comment on it.

"Well…" she looked over at Greg. He tried not to feel offended, after all, she _was_ in love, but still, he was slightly hurt that Sara wanted him out.

"I have to go and do…stuff," he excused himself, and left the room. Outside in the corridor, he was cornered by Nick and Warrick.

"Well? Are they talking?"

"Seeing as they practically threw me out, I'd say yes, they're talking."

"Is someone in a huff?" Nick teased.

"Oh shut up," Greg muttered and hurried off towards the break room.

Back in the locker room, Sara let herself fall onto the bench beside Catherine and sighed. "My brother phoned me today, and asked me if I would mind if my nephew came to stay with me for a week during the spring break. He and his wife won this romantic one-week trip to Canada, so I agreed without thinking about it, but…."

"You're worried 'cause you think you're not good with kids," the blonde finished her thought. She wondered briefly if she was about to overstep the boundaries.

"How old is he?" she asked tentatively.

"Daniel's 15." A year older than Lindsey. For a small moment, she wondered if this was wise; pushing her baby into the arms of a guy that was practically a _man. _But then she saw Sara's worried face, and decided it was worth the risk. After all, he'd only be there a week.

"Maybe you could bring him over sometimes. He could, you know, hang out with Lindsey and stuff."

Sara looked torn. "I don't want to impose. You guys rarely have time together, you said so yourself, and I would just be taking up your time…"

"Don't be silly. It's probably best if we have some sort of buffer while we get used to being around each other so much."

Sara, to Catherine's joy, looked a lot happier. "Well, if you're sure…"

"Of course." They smiled at each other, and Catherine was suddenly very glad that Greg was no longer in the room. She didn't even want to know what he'd say if he saw them grinning like idiots at each other…

_**Diner, after shift…**_

"Well, I hate to admit, but it looks like this is working." Warrick looked very surprised at his own words.

"Yeah, Sara told me today that her nephew was coming to stay, and apparently I looked convincingly surprised because she told me that Cath would be helping her out!"

"Well, looks like Grissom's plan is being most successful. To Grissom." Inclining his head to the previously mentioned, Nick lifted his cup of coffee up and they all followed his lead. They couldn't wait to see how things would turn out.

_**Day before arrival of 'the nephew', Nancy's car, on the way home from school…**_

"Lindsey?" Nancy had been wondering how to breach this topic with the teenager. The girl had been very closed off lately, and having a discussion with her, especially about this sort of thing, often proved to be rather difficult.

Sometimes she was glad she only had a son. Damn Catherine for being in denial, or whatever the hell was holding her back, because then _she'd _be having this conversation, not her. The things you did for your sister…

"Yeah?" Lindsey answered without looking up.

"You know, I was wanting to ask you… You know what Mr Grissom came to our house about a few weeks ago? I know you said you'd do it to help your mom and Sara get together, but I was wondering if you were really fine with it. I mean, I know you like Sara, but there's a difference between her just being your mom's friend, and being your mom's girlfriend."

Lindsey lifted her head out of her school bag, in which she had been hunting for lipstick. The school she went to didn't permit girls to wear lipstick to school, a fact that probably caused the most disputes between students and teachers.

"I just…well, I want your mom to be happy too, but you know she'd never get together with her if you weren't alright with it. But I know she's pretty serious about it, and from what I hear, so is Sara. What I'm trying to say is that if you're not ok with it, you should tell your mom, or me, sooner rather than later, before your mom gets in too deep."

There, she'd said it. Nancy was rather proud of herself. She had managed just fine. Suddenly, she missed Jeremy desperately. The joy of boys, without all this god damn emotional rubbish. Thank god she was happily married…

"Aunty, if I wasn't ok with it, I would have told Mom by now. Sara's a lot better than the guys mom usually brings home. I know it'll be different, but really, I know quite a few people who's moms have got girlfriends. If she wasn't nice, mom wouldn't love her. If mom's happy, she won't be on my back all the time, so quit worrying. We'll be fine."

The car stopped outside the driveway, and Lindsey hopped out. Nancy just sat there in shock. Wow. Welcome to the 21st century, ladies and gentlemen. She could practically see her good intentions floating away outside the window…

_**About lunch time, Sara's car, on the way to Catherine's house…**_

Sara sighed and glanced over at the boy slouching in the seat next to her. He was staring out of the window with a bored expression that clearly said 'I'd rather be anywhere but here'.

She was incredibly glad she'd gotten Catherine flowers, though they didn't even begin to describe the gratitude she felt. Daniel had arrived that morning, and the ride from the airport to her apartment had already been exceptionally awkward. When Catherine had phoned her and asked if maybe they wanted to pop round for lunch, she had jumped at the opportunity. The prospect of seeing the blonde lifted her mood at once, and she even hummed along to the radio.

Daniel looked her over with amused expression. "You have a good voice," he said. Sara was startled. That had been a 5 word sentence. Wow. It seemed they were making progress.

"Nah, don't be silly," she waved off, blushing slightly.

"Yeah you do. So about these friends of yours we're going to meet….." The change of subject and an actual inquiry that could lead to a conversation threw Sara slightly, but she recovered with grace.

"Catherine's a friend from work. Her daughter Lindsey is about your age, and we thought it'd be nice if you knew someone your own age in Vegas."

She was startled at the smirk that appeared on his face. For some reason, her comment seemed incredibly amusing to him. She was just going to ask him what was so funny, but then thought better of it. She probably wouldn't understand anyway. Teenagers were so complicated. She made a mental note to ask Catherine how she managed so well on a day to day basis…

_**Catherine's house…**_

"Hey you!" Sara awkwardly stepped through the door and into Catherine's domain. To her surprise, the blonde reached out and pulled her into a hug. "How's it going?" she whispered in her ear. Her breath gently tickled Sara's earlobe.

"Alright, I think. I am so grateful to you for having us over," she whispered back. Catherine shook her head and pulled back. The brunette beckoned Daniel inside, who had been standing watching the embrace with a lopsided half smirk.

"Daniel, this is Catherine Willows. Cath, this is Daniel Sidle, my nephew."

"Pleased to meet you, Daniel. I hope you like Vegas, though I can't really imagine any boy your age who wouldn't!" She turned and moved to the side slightly, revealing Lindsey.

"This is my daughter Lindsey. You're about the same age, so we thought you'd maybe like to hang out." In truth, Catherine was surprised at the lack of protest that had come from her daughter when she learned that she would be spending time with this boy she didn't even know, rather than going to the mall with her friends.

The teenagers greeted each other, expressions unreadable as they sized each other up. Lindsey, with as few words as possible, invited him up to see her room. When she passed Sara to go to the stairs, she gave her a warm smile. "Nice to see you again, Sara," she said, before following Daniel.

Catherine could see Sara relaxing considerably. She giggled. "It can't be that bad!"

"I just have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do or say!" Suddenly, she looked down at her hand that were still clutching the flowers. "I brought you some, em…" she trailed off, embarrassed. Catherine looked down at the tulips and daffodils and smiled a radiant smile. "Thank you, that's very sweet of you. They're beautiful. I'll just put them in a vase and see what's become of lunch."

She gestured with her head towards the kitchen. Sara had only been in the house a few times before, but it didn't look like much had changed. She followed her friend and smelled a fantastic smell.

"Mmm, what's that? It smells delicious!" Her comment rewarded her with a smile that made her almost melt, like the cheese on the dish Catherine was just pulling out of the oven.

"Vegetable lasagne. I know you don't eat meat, and my vegetarian culinary skills are extremely limited, so I hope that's ok…" Suddenly she looked unsure of herself.

Sara was amazed at how considerate Catherine was being. She felt like she was falling more in love with her by the minute….and this was _so _not the right moment to be thinking cheesy thoughts about her friend.

"Don't be ridiculous. You give up your time to cook a meal for me and my nephew so I won't have to be alone with him, and offer to give up an entire afternoon with Lindsey just to help me out, and then you worry about the meal you cooked. Catherine, I don't know how I can ever thank you for being so amazing and helping me out so much."

Catherine was incredibly touched by Sara's heart felt thank you and realised that tears were welling up. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so strongly about someone. Suddenly, the longing for Sara seemed to overwhelm her. She didn't know where to look, what to do, to say.

But she was saved the trouble as Sara wrapped her arms around her for the second time that day, and Catherine felt herself relax and just enjoy her presence.

_**Meanwhile, upstairs in Lindsey's bedroom…**_

"So yeah, this is my room." She gestured unenthusiastically and he looked around. Bed, desk, computer, books, wardrobe, stereo etc, as well as a healthy dose of mess.

"Cool." He entered and sat down on the chair in front of her desk. She threw herself onto her bed and proceeded in picking out a colour to paint her toenails in. Suddenly, he looked up at her and asked "So, how much is your aunt paying you?"

"What?!" Lindsey looked at him with a startled expression.

"My parents are giving me 100 bucks towards my motorbike that I'm saving up for if I do this."

"That is so_ awful_! How can you do that?"

"Do what?" he looked genuinely confused.

"She's your _aunt_! She's your _family_! How can you want money for that? I'm just doing this for mom, because I love her!"

"You're just annoyed that I thought of it before you did." He smirked at her again and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think all the money in the world would make this worthwhile, I'm only doing this for mom," she repeated angrily.

"Sure. You cannot tell me that you and your mom get on all the time. Though I have to admit, she _is _kind of hot, as far as moms go!"

Lindsey jumped up from the bed so quickly that he jumped in his seat. "You're so _sick_! That is like me saying that Sara is hot! Or your dad or someone!" She shuddered theatrically to illustrate her point. "I'm not saying we get on all the time, but I want her to be happy." She put her hands on her hips and stared angrily at him.

"Well, I don't know about my dad, but Sara is pretty easy on the…"

"SHUT UP!" Daniel laughed at her and she glared at him.

"Only joking, keep your hair on."

Lindsey shook her head and was about to retort, when she heard her mom calling. "Thank god," she muttered. her mother had better bbe greatful, because enduring this idiot for a week was torure in it's highest form...

**

* * *

TBC…** Ok, sorry, I just realised that nothing actually happens in this chapter. I'll have the other half up as soon as possible, but I'm really busy right now. However, reviews always make me feel: a) guilty for leaving you for so long, b) inspired because you all make me feel talented, and c) thirsty for more kind words. So basically what I'm trying to say is review and I update faster. Really. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note(s): **Okay, firstly: See, I can update if you review. Thank you soooooo much guys. My head is really big right now. I took some liberties with Lindsey's age in this. I've never actually seen the episode 'Lady Heather's Box', just read the transcript for research purposes. I know Lindsey was a lot younger there than 10, but bear with me everyone, you know this is totally non-canon, so just accept it as artistic licence!

Ah, yes, the review replies (rubs hands together ).

**Aiden-Tonic - **Vielen dank fuer den Kuss, warscheinlich der erste den ich jeh in einem review bekommen habe!

**Sara Lou - **I thought about that, but then I decided that would be slightly _too _cliché!

**Jellicos - **Your reviews always make me blush with pride! Thank you!

**S0p1a - **thank you for the idea, I like it a lot! Let's see if I can work it in.

**Chelsee6 - **Don't let it go to your head.. (lol). I can be very stubborn! Though I'm glad I helped cheer you up!

Ok, I'm getting carried away again. Thank you also to **chimp1984**, **ts morrighan**, **CaptainK8 **and **Yarrharr. **Right, I'm done. Honest (ok, there's more at the bottom. Lol.).

**

* * *

**

**We Need a Cliché **

**Chapter 6 (or Chapter 5: Part 2)**

_**Spare room, Nancy's house…**_

Lindsey snuggled into the softness that surrounded her and sighed. She hardly ever spent nights sleeping in her own bed, as when her mother had to work, she went to her aunt's house. But even though she spent about 3 times as many nights here as at home, she still refused to make this place more like her room at home, only bringing what she really needed.

She knew her mother appreciated the gesture. They both wanted the Willows' residence to stay her home, even though her time there was limited. It only made the moments they shared there more treasured, more special.

Deep down, Lindsey knew that it was mainly her fault that she and her mother clashed so much. Of course she would never admit it, but she knew it was true. And when Mr Grissom, or 'uncle Grissom', as she had been commissioned to call him since she could remember knowing the 'bug man', had turned up at her aunt's house to ask a favour of them, she had eagerly wanted to help.

Of course she had known about her mother's fondness of Sara, she talked about her _all_ the time, but she had never known that those feelings would be returned. She was happy for her mom. Really she was. Her aunt's voice echoed through her head: _'there's a difference between her just being your mom's friend, and being your mom's girlfriend.'_

She knew that. Sara was nice; a little shy, but very sweet. That she was a woman didn't really matter. Ever since her mom had transferred her to a private school, after the bullying had started when her father died, things had quietened down a lot. Hell, there were at least 3 teachers that were publicly known to be gay, and many people she knew had two mommies. Some even had two daddies. There were some advantages of living in Vegas.

Though really, she wished Sara and her mom would just get over themselves and make out. Daniel was driving her up the wall already, and he'd only been there a day.

Sara and he had left shortly after lunch, to 'go around the sites'. Through gritted teeth, she had asked her mother, within earshot of Sara, if the two could come back again the next day. The stupid smirk on Daniels face still caused rage to flow through her veins but she'd show him….arrogant idiot!

But Sara and her mother's smiles had been worth it. She suddenly felt like an extremely good daughter. Surely Daniel wasn't as bad as she remembered him to be. It would all be better in the morning…

_**In Catherine's car, on her way to work…**_

Catherine was in no hurry to get to work tonight. Sara had the week off, unless something major came up, and as she never took vacation, Grissom would only call her in if the building was on fire and his bugs needed saving.

She couldn't wait till the next day. She had been surprised that their plan was going so well, after all, what were the odds of 2 teenagers hitting off from the start? This was going to be a good week. She remembered, with a smile plastered across her face, the moment in the kitchen that lunchtime. Sara had brought her flowers, and she'd _hugged _her! She had to stop herself from giggling unprofessionally as she pulled into the parking lot and walked towards the lab. She composed herself as best she could, trying her best not to look like the love sick teenager she felt like…

_**The next day, nearing Catherine's home, Sara's car….**_

"So….you and Lindsey are getting on ok?"

"Yeah, sure, she's cool." He could vividly imagine the face Lindsey would make if she heard him call her 'cool'. At first glance, the girl had seemed like the sort of person he would _never _talk to at school. They were two people who society never mixed, and when they did, it only served to remind them why this was not custom.

However, the more time he had spent in her presence, the more he had become intrigued. There was more to Lindsey, he knew. The best way to get it to show was to tease her, but she would soon catch on and ignore him. He had to come up with something better. Smirking, he could almost hear his friends' voices inside his head '_she's like totally _hot_, man!'_

They pulled up, and Sara tried her best to calm her raging nerves. Just an afternoon by the pool. This was just an afternoon by the pool. That would probably involve Catherine in a swimming suit. Oh god.

The blonde had told her to come at around half three-ish, as she had been working the night before and needed to sleep. Sara had felt guilty, she knew that normally during spring break, those due leave ( i.e. her and Grissom) gave it to Catherine, because they never used it anyway. She had apologised to Catherine; if it weren't for her, the woman she adored would have more time with Lindsey. However, Catherine had been shocked, and told her to get those thoughts out of her head. She smiled as she remembered her words.

"Sara, don't you dare think like that. You need a break too, or you'll just burn out. And as great a CSI you are, you're not much use to anyone half dead because you never take a break!" Sara blushed at the memory. She, though she was embarrassed to admit it, had melted at the sound of Catherine's gently scolding and concerned voice. She had to confess, being mothered by the blonde felt really good.

It was time to get back to reality. Daniel had rung the bell, and the woman she was fantasising about would appear any moment.

"Hey guys!" It was Lindsey who opened the door. Sara saw Daniel smirk at the young blonde, and she could have sworn Lindsey rolled her eyes in reply. Maybe that was a code for 'nice to see you'?

"Mom's through in the kitchen, Sara! She nodded and followed the youngest Willows's directions.

In the door she stopped, transfixed. Catherine was wearing cut-offs, showing off her stunning legs, and her golden hair shone in the sunlight filtering n from outside. She was getting four glasses out of the cupboard, and beside her, Sara could see a jug of orange juice with ice in it.

"Are you just going to stand there all day and stare at me, or are you going to help?"

"Sorry. Hi!" Sara blushed furiously. She had been caught staring. Shit.

Catherine smirked in her direction, and handed her the jug. "Can you take this outside and put it on the table? I'll be out in just a minute."

Relieved, Sara fled. Though Catherine hadn't seemed to mind her obvious ogling. At some point in the future, she really needed to sort this out: either ask out Catherine like any normal person would, or get the hell over her.

Ok, the later option hadn't worked before, so that left her with….

Yeah, maybe later. In the distant, distant future….

_**Meanwhile, in Lindsey's room….**_

"Want one?" Lindsey looked up from the book she had been concentrating on, completely ignoring Daniel. He tried to win her attention by taking out a pack of cigarettes and offering them to her.

The younger blonde looked scandalised. "NO! And don't even _think_ about smoking that in here! That is disgusting."

"Ok, ok!" He held up his hands in mock surrender, and smirked his annoying lopsided grin.

"You think you're so cool, don't you? Well, I think you're an idiot. You think you have to prove yourself with shit like that, prove yourself some place else." She turned back to her book.

Daniel shook his head, the smirk faded. He got up and looked around the room. On the window sill, there were pictures. Photos of Lindsey with her mother, one with a boy and a woman who, judging by the similarity to Lindsey's mother, seemed to be her aunt. And then there was one with Lindsey and a man. The girl was several years younger, with long, blonde pigtails and laughing at the camera. The man was handsome, with dark hair and eyes. Though she didn't have a lot in common with disappearance wise, he could see the little lines around their eyes when they laughed.

"Is this your dad?"

The girl seemed to consider answering at all. "Yeah, that's my dad." Her voice was carefully neutral.

"Where is he?"

Lindsey considered saying 'in a grave', but she tamed her sarcasm. Daniel annoyed her, but he didn't know. "He's dead."

"Oh. How did he die?" Strangely, she didn't find the question offensive. The honest question was better than the fake I'm sorrys that people always threw her way. Come to think of it, she could probably count the people who had asked her how her father had died on one hand.

"He was murdered. It was 4 years ago. They never solved it."

He nodded. She smiled faintly. His gaze held no pity.

"Do you miss him?"

Well, that was a question. Her mother had always made sure that she was missing nothing, but even though she knew what a lousy husband he had been, and how he had treated her mother, how he had always, _always _let her down, she still loved ad missed him a little. He was her dad, after all.

"Sometimes. Not a lot. But sometimes I just want to talk to him, you know?"

"Yeah, my dad can be pretty annoying, but I would really miss him if something happened to him."

"My dad wasn't exactly a great dad. But I still loved him."

They were both sitting side by side on Lindsey's bed now.

"We're having a conversation and you aren't glowering at me. I'm doing something wrong!" he joked.

"Maybe you're turning less asshole and more human!"

"I'm hurt!" They both laughed.

"Come on, let's go down to the pool."

They were on the stairs when Lindsey stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"I just remembered…Sara was the one investigating my dad's murder. Maybe they haven't got together yet because they still think that the other still blames them. Mom had pretty big fight with Sara at the time."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I mean, they're talking and they say they're friends and stuff, but maybe they need to talk about that before anything can happen." They sat down on the stairs.

"So…how do we get them to talk about it?"

"I think I have an idea…."

_**Outside by the pool…**_

"See, you aren't bad with kids. I know for a fact that Lindsey loves you, and Daniel doesn't look starved or dehydrated!"

Sara blushed. "Speaking of the kids, where are they?"

Right on cue, they appeared, conspicuously whispering, then falling silent when they passed the two women.

They exchanged curious glances and shrugs. Catherine was smiling at her again, and Sara suddenly felt like she had to say something. The temptation to kiss the blonde was just too great right now. She was so sexy in those shorts.

"Thank you again for helping me out like this, I really…." She was silenced by Catherine's soft finger on her lips.

"Don't, Sara. I enjoyed the time with you a lot, and I hope we can do this even when your nephew is back in California."

Oh god. Suddenly, Sara could feel herself unconsciously leaning over to Catherine. The blonde closed her eyes and started to lean forward…

"Mom? Can we have an ice-cream?"

Ok, what the hell had that been all about. She had nearly kissed Catherine. No, that was ridiculous. The blonde was acting as is nothing had happened. _Because nothing _did _happen, idiot!_

But still….no, no, no! Not going to happen, Sidle! She was roused from her internal debate when the kids asked her whether she wanted an ice-cream. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and focused…

_**Sara's car, on the way to the airport…**_

The week had flown by. Though they denied it, Lindsey and Daniel had grown pretty fond of each other. They had even exchanged email addresses and cell phone numbers. It wasn't romantic, as Lindsey had numerously assured her worried mother. They were just…friends? The didn't know. Maybe there wasn't expression for what they were.

Daniel decided to set his and Lindsey's plan into action. "Hey, Sara?"

"Yep?" The brunette was glad that she was returning her nephew home as good as new. She had to remember to thank Catherine again…

"Lindsey and I were talking the other day about how her dad died."

The car swerved dangerously on the road.

"Really?" Her voice was an octave too high. Why was everyone talking about Eddie?

"Yeah. She said that she thinks her mom thinks you're still angry at her because she yelled at you during the case."

Ok, this was definitely on the list of the top ten most surreal conversations of her life. Her nephew was discussing the murder of the ex husband of the woman she loved with her.

"Really? It was years ago, you know?" She probably shouldn't be encouraging this conversation, but she was curios. Catherine couldn't really think that, could she?

"Yeah, Lindsey said. But maybe you should talk to her about it." Okay, if she didn't know better, she'd swear there was a little bit of matchmaking involved here. But Daniel and Lindsey couldn't possibly know, could they. That was ridiculous…

Thank go Daniel was leaving today. She needed to practise subtle, neutral facial expressions in front of her big hallway mirror!

_**Next day, end of shift, locker room…**_

Sara couldn't believe what she was about to do. She could hear the blonde's footsteps coming down the hall. They were light, dancing. She couldn't believe she was taking a 15 year old's advise.

But she couldn't let Catherine blame herself…

"Hey you! Bet you're really glad to be back! I thought for sure you'd do overtime to make up for all the time you missed!"

"Actually, I was waiting for you." There you go, she'd said it. Now there was no backing down.

"Really? Everything ok?" Worry crossed those angelic features.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you about something. Want to get breakfast?" Catherine checked her watch.

"Sure. Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll meet you by the car…"

**

* * *

****TBC… **right. I realise there wasn't really much cliché action, but that will come in the next instalment., I promise. Which brings me to that subject: I have no idea when I'll have time to write the next bit. I'll try, honest, but I have lots to do. Please review. Please. Pretty please with a cherry on top? 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **See earlier chapters

**Authors Note: **ok, I think most of you are expecting a nice fluffy chapter so be warned - **CaptainK8 **inspired me to attempt some angst! Thank you! More review replies:

**Chelsee6 - **No need for the sarcasm, or I might just show you how stubborn I can be…(lol). And no, this is chapter 7, not chap5: part 3. Though the other idea does hold some appeal…

**Jellicos - **yeah, I had lots of fun with the teens! I'm not really sure about this chapter, especially the diner scene between Cath and Sara, but I'm sure you'll tell me how I could improve…(hint, hint).

Right, that's all I've got time for (good shows starting on TV, lol). Thank you very much to all the reviewers, you make my day! This is quite short, but I'll make up for it later…

**

* * *

**

**We Need a Cliché **

**Chapter 7**

_**The diner, after shift…**_

Seated around a large table in their usual diner, Grissom, Warrick, Greg and Nick greeted Nancy and Lindsey who pulled over two further chairs and let themselves fall in amongst the guys. Ever since the day Grissom had engaged the services of Lindsey, both she and her aunt couldn't be kept away from the 'MMBs' (match-making breakfasts), as Greg had christened them.

"So, they went to breakfast together today? Why? Is that a part in any of our plans?" Nick looked confused.

"Is it so unthinkable that maybe my plan worked out and they just want to spend time together?" Grissom snapped across the table. The boys raised their eyebrows at each other. There was probably something wrong with his bugs…

"I think I know what they're doing," Lindsey piped up. Everyone turned to look at her, but she was unfazed by all the attention. Catherine's daughter in every way.

"Daniel and I think that the reason they're not together yet is that they never got over dad's case. Before he left, he told Sara to talk to mom about it. That's probably what they're doing right now."

The reaction was split. Greg loudly whacked his hand to his forehead, as if he had just been enlightened with the meaning of life, Grissom thoughtfully stared at his coffee, and Warrick and Nancy shared a worried look.

Greg excitedly spoke up. "That's genius. How come _we_ didn't think of that? Now they'll talk about it, and then, when they know that the other holds no grudge against them, they'll kiss and make up!"

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Warrick said quietly. He shared another meaningful look with Nancy.

"Yeah," the blonde agreed. "Catherine was pretty upset about that case, and she told me she was glad that they'd finally put it behind them. I'm not sure this will help…"

"But if they don't do it now, this will always be between them," Nick reasoned.

"I don't know." Warrick still looked sceptical. Lindsey pouted. She still thought it was a good idea. But the others seemed to be doubtful. She just hoped it would be ok…

_**A different diner, the same time…**_

"So…." Catherine watched Sara nervously push her pancakes around on her plate. To be honest, she was extremely concerned. Though she had been trying to make light conversation since they had left the lab, Sara's laughs had been rather forced, and she had the distinct feeling that brunette hadn't heard half of it.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sara stopped shuffling her food around with her fork. She didn't look up, but instead gazed out of the window they were next to.

When Sara didn't look her in the eye, the bad feeling she had had in her stomach intensified. Suddenly, a terrible thought struck her.

Sara knew. She had to. She had probably freaked after that moment by the pool, and then remembered the thing in the hotel room, and later, in the car. Shit, shit, shit. And now she was trying to let her down easy. She didn't know if she could hear this. Against her will, fear started building up in her chest, choking her, and she didn't know if she would be able to do is without crying. How had she let it get this far?

"Sara? You're scaring me." Well, that part was true. Act like she didn't know what she was on about. Denial was good.

"I'm sorry. It's…well, it's about something Daniel and I talked about before he left." She turned to face her.

The tension in Catherine seized a little. Thank god. This was about her nephew, not her having feelings for her.

She was intrigued, and gave Sara an enquiring look, encouraging her to keep talking.

"He said…" Sara sighed. She couldn't do this looking at Catherine. The street outside was much better for her nerves. There was no backing down now.

"He said that Lindsey and he had talked about how Eddie died, and apparently Lindsey told Daniel that she thinks we should talk about it."

Catherine choked on her coffee. "What?!"

Sara still didn't look her in the eyes. This had been _such _a bad idea. She didn't say anything.

"Let me get this straight," she said. "My daughter and your nephew decided that it was time we talked about the death of Lindsey's dad, _years_ after it happened, and when they tell you about this plan, you decide that this would be a great conversation to have over breakfast!"

She hadn't meant for it to sound so accusatory, but really, why did she have to bring that up now, when they were getting on so well. The guilt over what she had said to Sara was still eating her up inside, and she didn't do guilty well.

Sara seemed to flinch at the tone of Catherine's voice. When she hit back, her own tone was defensive.

"I just thought that if we were going to do this friendship thing, we should get this out of the way. We've been getting on so much better lately, and I…"

"Yeah, that's just it! We've been getting on really well lately, so why are you bringing up the past? I thought we could put it behind us, I thought we had, but obviously I'm wrong. I didn't come here today to fight with you, especially about this."

She drew back her chair and started to get up.

Sara looked at her, a mixture of anger, confusion and hurt on her face. Catherine fought the inner voice telling her to stay. Damn Sara for making her think that she'd forgiven the her. She should have apologised at the time. Damn herself for being so god-damn stubborn.

"Catherine…where are you going? Stay, please, let's talk about this…"

Her blonde co-worker put down her share of the bill on the table. "I've got to have a word with my daughter. I'll see you at work."

"Catherine! Cath, wait, please!" But she was already out of the door.

_**Nancy's house, Las Vegas suburbs…**_

"Oh no…"

"What?" Nancy, waving to her neighbour from 2 doors down who was walking her poodle, saw her sister sitting on her stoop moments after Lindsey did.

"Hey!", she greeted Catherine. At once she noted how her shoulders seemed sagged in defeat. Oh no indeed.

"Where were you guys? I tried calling, but your phones are switched off." She angrily turned towards Lindsey. "What did I get you that god-damn cell for if all you use it for is messaging your friends. I need to be able to reach you in an emergency!"

Both Nancy and Lindsey could sense something was extremely wrong. A bad feeling started building up in the girl's stomach.

"It's at home charging. Mom, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"We have some stuff to talk about, young lady. Get your things and go to the car."

Lindsey bit her lip. This did not sound good…

_**California, Daniel's room…**_

Daniel smiled when he saw that he already had an email from Lindsey. Eager to know whether or not their great plan had worked, he opened the message.

_Hey,_

_Guess what? I'm grounded. Seems like our great plan wasn't so great. Between the lecture about privacy, and the grounding part, I gathered mom and Sara must have had a pretty big blow up. She's been in a bad mood since she came back from breakfast with her.She's really angry that we talked to Sara. _

_But, I've got good news too. Aunt Nancy and I went to breakfast with mom and Sara's colleagues today, and we came up with a sort of back-up plan in case our one backfired. I'll tell you more later, but mom's coming up and technically I'm not supposed to even have my computer on, let alone be emailing you instead of doing my homework…_

_See ya,_

_Linds _

Daniel sighed. In his opinion, the plan had been genius...

_**Break room, start of shift…**_

The boys noticed the tension at once. It was more than the electricity normally flying between the two ladies. These were no romantic sparks. Sara kept glancing at Catherine with a half angry, half guilty expression, like someone who can't make up their mind whether to be in a huff or apologize, while Catherine deliberately ignored Sara, carefully making sure that she didn't acknowledge her presence.

Damn. It looked like their hard work of weeks was down the drain. Though they couldn't really blame Lindsey and Daniel. Eddie's death was undoubtedly one of the things between the girls, and they would have had to deal with it soon. Just maybe not _that_ soon…

It was time to set the back-up plan into action. Grissom handed out assignments, pairing Warrick with Catherine and Nick with Sara.

In the car, Warrick tentatively asked Catherine what was wrong. "Oh, nothing. I just had a fight with someone I…someone I care a lot about, and then my sister set me up on _yet another_ blind date with another of her husband's numerous cousins, which I can't turn down because at the next family party, his parents, siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles however many times removed will ask me what is wrong about him!. So, all in all, a really good day."

Warrick fought back a smile. It had been a great move of Grissom's to bring Nancy into the equation. She was proving to be utterly invaluable…

_**Same time, locker room…**_

"No."

"But Sara, he's a really nice guy, and he's kind of down at the moment. I really think you would fit well together. _Please_, Sara."

Sara opened her mouth to decline once again, but then hesitated. She needed to get out more, everyone always told her that. And really, one night with Nick's friend didn't mean she wanted a relationship. And it would get Nick off her back for a while…

She sighed. "Alright, just this one time. Though if he turns out to be really boring, I will think up some incredibly painful punishment to inflict upon you."

"Really?" Nick was incredibly relieved. His difficult part was over. Still half in shock about managing to get Sara to accept, he began rattling off details.…

**

* * *

****TBC… **Ok, feel free to yell at me. They're not speaking, and have dates with different people, one chapter after they almost kissed. I know. But, I updated quite fast this time, so if you keep up the great reviewing, I'll write quicker... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Benefits of writing this chapter? I can now spell the word 'restaurant'…

I had this written, but something was wierd, and I couldn't upload the document...

Right, review replies and mentioning people:

**Jellicos:** As always, you're great for my ego. And thank you again for everything…

**Chelsee6: **I was laughing so hard at the 'come out of the closet' thing! LOL!

**In-betweens:** Not quite yet…I still have many ideas before they finally get together…or will they? (of course they will, I totally _love_ that pairing. I'm just teasing).

**SaraLou:** Sorry…Though you're practically the only one who took upon the offer to shout at me…

**Thank you again to all the other reviewers. Sorry I can't mention everyone. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your feedback. **It** totally makes my day!**

**

* * *

**

**We Need a Cliché**

**Chapter 8**

**The Willows' residence, Catherine's room…**

Listlessly, Catherine threw two dresses onto her bed. It was an old habit of hers to, when going on a date she really didn't want to go on, dress especially nice. At least then she could feel good about herself, even if the date was a bust.

She sensed Lindsey standing in the door, but she pretended not to notice her. Things were frosty between them at the moment. It was a shame really, because during the last week they had both been making an effort. But now…

"Wear the blue one." She looked up at her daughter. She shifted from one foot to another, a slightly guilty expression on her face.

"You think?" She held up the dress to her body. They both knew it was a peace offering.

"Yeah. It brings out your eyes." Encouraged, Lindsey entered and sat down on the bed.

Catherine smirked at her daughter's words. "Lucky I've got you to keep me right, huh?"

"Yeah, you sure are." She let herself fall back on the bed as her mother slipped her dress over her head, careful not to flatten her curls. She moved over to her daughter, who sat up slightly and zipped her up.

"Mom…."

"Yeah?" She was rummaging for her favourite faint blue earrings.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't want you and Sara to have another fight. We just thought that maybe you guys could be better friends. I only wanted to help."

Catherine sighed. "Lindsey, I appreciate that you wanted to help me, but it did more damage than good. We were becoming friends, and now it will take a while to get back to where we were. That is if she even still wants to be my friend. I know you had the best of intentions, but next time you come up with a plan like that, run it by me first, ok?"

"I really am sorry, mom. If you want, I can talk to Sara and apologize…"

Catherine sighed and sat next to her daughter on the bed, hugging her to her. "I don't think that would make a difference, but thank you anyway. See, Lindsey, Sara means a lot to me, and I wanted to get past all that happened between us. And this has set us way back."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"I know honey. So am."

**Nick's apartment….**

"So I'm guessing this another one of your friends who owes you…"

"You guess correctly." Warrick flipped his phone shut with a satisfied smirk firmly in place.

Nick rolled his eyes. "So, everything's all clear."

"Yep. Nancy is just waiting for the cue, and Craig's in position. He's called in a few favours."

"Man, I'm telling you, this had better work, otherwise all the stuff we've been doing was completely useless."

"You know what?", asked Greg. "Maybe we should just have a really loud conversation about how much they love each other when one of them is in the room. That would save us a whole lot of trouble."

"Yeah, and then we'll lose our heads - if we're lucky!" He shuddered at the thought of Catherine and Sara's wrath.

Warrick's cell beeped. "Quit with the stupid ideas, Greg. The operation has started. That was Lindsey. Catherine just dropped her off at her aunt's house."

**A small Italian restaurant….**

Craig, a cousin of Tina's, and a student a the LVU, worked some nights in the restaurant to be able to afford what he considered an acceptable standard of living.

This task, given to him by his cousin's husband, seemed simple enough to him. He'd always had a thing for match-making, so this plan appealed to him. Of course, this would be pretty hard work, but to him it was fun. He was doing drama and acting courses at college, and he considered this to be an exercise.

He saw a woman entering the restaurant, and, glancing at the photos in his hand, inclined his head towards his fellow waiters. This was one of his victims.

**Nick's living room….**

Warrick's cell beeped. All conversations stopped abruptly. Nancy, Lindsey, Nick and Greg turned their heads towards him.

"it's Craig. They're both there."

"Ok." Nancy looked at her watch. "I'll get Tony to make the call in about 5 minutes."

"Are you sure she won't leave?"

Nancy threw Nick and incredulous look. "You know Catherine. She is way to proud to walk out like someone who got stood up."

"She _will_ be stood up, though."

"Don't worry, I know my sister. She'll stay. I think you'll have more trouble with Sara."

**Back at the restaurant…**

Sara pursed her lips and glanced at her watch. The guy was late. And not even fashionably late. He was really, really late. She couldn't make up her mind who she was more annoyed at: the looser, for not showing up, Nick, who had set her up with the idiot, or herself, for going on a stupid blind date, when all she wanted was to be with the blonde who was currently not speaking to her.

She pulled out her cell and dialled Nick's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Stokes."

"This was officially the last time I let you set me up with anyone. Your amazing friend decided not to show."

"Listen, Sara, this is totally not like him, but I heard from him a few minutes ago, and he said that he can't make it today, but he would like to reschedule…"

"Nick, if you value you your life, shut up. I can't believe you let me drive out here when you knew he wasn't going to come!"

"I only found out a minute ago, and I was totally going to call you-"

"I'm hanging up now. And for the record, I'm not talking to you!"

She flipped her cell shut. This was unbelievable…

**Across in another area of the restaurant…**

Catherine angrily hung up on her sister. The guy she was supposed to be meeting had been caught up at work. Apparently he was a doctor or something. What made her even angrier than being stood up was that she didn't even feel very angry. She was secretly relieved.

She hated herself for it, but she knew she'd have spent the whole date wishing, longing that it was Sara sitting opposite her. And an irrational part of her would make her feel guilty, as if she was cheating on her. Which was completely ridiculous. There had never been the slightest indication that they would ever be more than friends.

Ok, so there had been slight flirting, the occasional moment or two. But that was definitely over now, after what had happened today…

She glanced the restaurant and swore she saw Sara sitting by herself at one of the tables over near the large mirror. Damn it. She was seeing her everywhere!

She shook herself out of her reverie. She would order something to eat, and pretend that she hadn't been stood up. And while she ate, she would figure out what to do about Sara.

Talking of Sara - the woman over at the other side of the restaurant looked _exactly _like her. She could swear it was her, dressed in a black top and skirt. She looked amazing. Shit.

**Approaching Catherine's table, the restaurant…**

Craig hoped to god that the woman would be assertive enough to request the move of table by herself, otherwise he would have to offer the somewhat lame excuse of 'would you mind moving as we are having a very busy evening'.

"May I take your order, ma'am?"

"Yes, alright. I'm afraid I'll be alone tonight after all. Doctors are very busy people." She smiled at the waiter.

Craig's coolness failed him for a moment. She was really beautiful. Sadly, she also seemed to be into women.

He pretended to only just notice the looks the lady was throwing to the other side of the restaurant.

"Do you know the lady?"

The blonde beauty hesitated briefly. He suppressed a smirk.

"Err, yes, we're…we work together." She contemplated briefly, then asked "Could you maybe tell me if she's meeting anyone tonight?"

"No, I think she said her date got held up by something."

Her date. Her _date. _Sara had had a date. _And why not? You had one too!_

But still! A _date_!

Catherine only hesitated only a moment. "Could you maybe wait one moment? I'd quickly like to talk to my friend."

"Of course." he stepped back, relieved that he didn't have to use his crappy line to get them to the table together.

**Sara's table, the restaurant…**

"Hi!"

Sara nearly dropped her glass of water. She had just been thinking of the blonde, wondering how she could salvage their friendship, and then suddenly, she was pulled out of her thoughts by the very person who occupied them. Talk about freaky.

"Catherine!", she squeaked. "Hi. What are you _doing _here?"

The blonde smiled slightly. "I was wondering if that seat was taken. Cause frankly, I'm starved, but not really in the mood to eat alone."

"Sure. Sit."

Great work, Sidle. Two whole words!

"So, to answer your question: I did have a date, but he had an emergency at work. Doctor. Sort of like CSIs, always on call, huh?"

Sara didn't chuckle along with her. Only one word registered in her numb brain. "Date?" Her voice was still half an octave too high.

"Yeah. Whenever my sister feels particularly sorry for me, she sets me up with one of her husbands relatives, who I then avoid at every following family party. Though I'm kind of glad he didn't show."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. They're mostly really boring. Or really shy. Or a combination of both."

Sara smiled.

"You never told me what _you're_ doing here."

"Oh, Nick set me up with another one of his friends, who, as it seems, couldn't be bothered showing up. Not that I was particularly looking forward to his company."

Their conversation was interrupted by the waiter.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he addressed Catherine. "Would you like me to bring your drink over here?"

The blonde glanced over at Sara, who smiled uncertainly. "Stay. That is, if you want to…" She tried not to look nervous.

Catherine smiled. "Yes, that would be very kind of you," was her answer to the waiter, who smiled at his silent victory. Warrick would be pleased.

Sara nervously drank her water. She wanted to say so much, and had no clue where to start.

Turned out she didn't have to.

"Sara, I want to apologize to you for the way I behaved this morning. I know there is no excuse for my behaviour, this morning _and_ during Eddies case. I know you did your best, and I should have done this a long time ago. I'm sorry that I'm so stubborn."

Sara blushed, choked, and made an incredulous facial expression at the same time. Talk about multi-tasking.

"No Catherine. Don't apologize. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have brought it up. You were right, we were past it, and I couldn't let it rest. And about the case, I'm so very sorry that I couldn't give you or Lindsey closure, and if I could do anything to-"

She was cut off by Catherine, once again, silencing her with a finger on her lips. It was fast becoming a habit. Not that Sara was about to complain.

"Sara, stop it. _I'm_ sorry. I don't know if you can ever forget how bitchy I was to you, but I hope at some point, you can forgive me, and we can move past that, and take another step in our friendship."

The brunette smiled shyly into Catherine's finger. When she pulled back, Sara said "There's nothing to forgive. I wasn't exactly being the most receptive of people."

She almost melted at Catherine's smile. "How about we both accept the other's apology and move on from there. We can just have a nice evening before shift. Deal?"

Sara smiled back. "Deal."

**Break room, before shift…**

"That was pretty risky!"

"Yeah, but it worked. And now we can keep going with our plans."

"Shhhh, they're coming," Greg hissed from the door way.

"Hey guys!" The girls came in together, looking a lot happier than they had last shift.

"Hey." Warrick seemed to want to comment on how happy, radiant even, they looked, but couldn't seem to find the words. Instead, he shared a smile with the other guys. If only the girls knew what plans they would subjected to…

* * *

**TBC**… Yeah, that was it. The reconciliation chapter. I have so much to do, and although writing is a lot more appealing than studying, I'm afraid I don't know when I'll have time to write chapter 9. But I'll try. In the mean time, you know how I like reviews…. 

I haven't decided yet what's next. Hint: Either the injury thing, the strip and/or lesbian club, or (and Jellicos unknowingly inspired this one), the dreaded, the feared MIL!!! (cue for scary music)….


	9. Chapter 9

OMG. I updated. And I'm not going to offer a page of excuses why I didn't update, because I just kind of lacked inspiration. You owe this one to **Immi, **who pushed me back to this story and offered lots of great ideas. This one's for you! (I used your idea, thank you again!).

Just to warn, you, I'm on holiday without a computer for about a month, so I'll not update till then. On the upside, I'll have lots of time to write, so I can finish it and then post the rest. Any more cliché ideas, if you have them, need to therefore reach me by Friday.

And just another warning, I'm really rusty, and the ending is sort of abrupt. I'm hoping you'll be kind enough to overlook that, and the extreme OOC Sara in this story…

Please review, as always. You're all amazing!

**

* * *

**

**We Need A Cliché!**

**Chapter 9**

_**Grissom's office…**_

"You want me to what?" The temporary replacement for David Hodges stared at her new boss sceptically.

"We're each putting in 20 bucks so you do this. That's $100. Others would do it for much less."

Susanna smirked. "You guys are desperate, aren't you?" The look an Mr Grissom's face told her the answer. "Alright, I'll do it. But I want a little pay in advance."

Grissom reached without hesitation into a drawer, and the woman smiled. Talk about a way to make easy money…

_**Locker room, before start of shift…**_

"Have you guys seen Hodges replacement? She's smokin' hot, I'll tell you!"

Sara and Catherine shook their heads and shared a smirk. Trust Greg to say something like that.

Greg just smiled. He couldn't wait to see what his $20 would bring…

_**CSI building, middle of shift…**_

"Let's get this stuff to trace, and then we can update Grissom."

"Sure." Sara smiled inwardly. She was so glad that they had sorted this thing out she; she hated fighting with Catherine. "But admit it, you're just curious to see what the new tech is like!"

The blonde smiled. Back. "Guilty as charged. Not that it makes any difference, seeing as Hodges will be back in a few weeks."

Susanna looked up and looked the new arrivals in her lab up and down. It looked like these were her victims. Wow. She had thought Mr Grissom had just been trying to persuade her by telling her how beautiful the blonde woman was, but he hadn't even come close to doing her justice. This was one assignment she would _definitely _enjoy.

"Hi. I'm Catherine Willows."

She smiled and looked at the brunette. "Sara Sidle," the woman answered her gaze.

"Susanna Jones." She smiled at Catherine. "But you can call me Susie." She watched with satisfaction that Sara's smile wavered slightly. Catherine however ploughed on with business.

"How quickly can you get these done? We're kind of in a hurry."

"Well, I've got tonnes of stuff to process, but I suppose, for you, I could move this stuff a little up the list," she drawled, and smiled flirtatiously at Catherine.

If Catherine was shocked or surprised at this blatant flirting, she recovered well, and without faltering, smiled in return and thanked her. Susanna watched with amusement as Sara pictured hundreds of ways to kill her. Shame that this was only an act and that the blonde was in love with the brunette lady. Catherine was exactly her type…

_**A few minutes later, the break room…**_

"I can't believe that just happened!"

"What?" Catherine handed Sara a cup of coffee.

"She was hitting on you!" The blonde didn't know if she should be offended or amused by Sara's incredulous tone.

"Firstly, she wasn't hitting on me, and secondly, if she had been, _which she wasn't, _why does surprise you so much?", she asked in a teasing tone.

"She _was_ hitting on you. And it doesn't surprise me, it's just highly unprofessional, and extremely respect less. I mean, we're on the clock, and she'd only just met you!"

"I don't know why you're getting so upset about this! Greg flirts with you all the time!"

Sara opened her mouth, but then thought better of it. Firstly, Catherine was right. She was overreacting. And secondly, she couldn't exactly tell Catherine that she was completely in love with her, and was having a hefty attack of the green eyed monster.

Instead, she rolled her eyes, and decided that she would just try to keep Catherine away from this 'you can call me Susie' bitch…

_**Trace lab, one day later…**_

Holy mama! Susanna gulped. There, standing in the door of her lab, stood a blonde angel, with long, straight hair, and a soft smile caressing her lips.

"Hi. I'm Sofia Curtis. Grissom sent me to pick up some results," she drawled.

"Sure!" Damn, that came out as a squeak. Shit! No one had mentioned there was this beautiful lady running around. Catherine was hot, but firstly she was in love with the brunette chick, and secondly, she had a daughter and was a little too old.

"I'm Susanna, by the way," she added as an afterthought.

"I know. I've heard all about you. I'm just on my way to see Grissom to put in my $20."

Damn, that smirk was cute! Suddenly, Susanna shook herself. Here she was, being paid $100 for hitting on a woman she and only just met, and now all she could do was stutter! She took a deep breath.

"Don't bother. Why don't you take me out to breakfast instead?"

Sofia Curtis' grin widened. "Sure. I'll pick you up later."

"Ok," said the lab tech, smiling idiotically. She suddenly realised Sofia hadn't moved yet.

She looked at her questioningly. "I'll need those results," she announced in her husky voice.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." She blushed furiously. The CSI just nodded at her and left. Wow. Now _that _was an interesting development!

_**Locker room, about a week and a half later, end of shift…**_

"Hey Greg!"

"Oh, hey Sara!" He tried to keep a neutral facial expression, and apologised mentally for what he was about to do. After all, this was for her own good.

"You'll never believe what just happened!"

Sara shrugged disinterestedly. She wasn't one for gossip.

"The new lab tech asked out Catherine! She was just picking up her results, and I wanted to give her something, and then Susanna just asked her if she wanted to grab dinner sometime! I mean, that girl has guts! I didn't even know Catherine like women. That is way hot!"

Sara was frozen in place. By the sound of things, she had said yes. She was going to throw up.

Catherine had a date.

Catherine had a date with a woman.

Catherine had a date with a woman that wasn't her.

She had the sudden, irrepressible urge to run, to run and run and just forget, for a moment, the picture in her minds eye of Catherine, looking stunning in a little black dress, kissing the new lab tech.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Sure, sure." She needed air. Quickly, she left the locker room, and hurried through the lab and to her car. Suddenly, she froze.

There was that bitch of a lab tech, in a passionate embrace with a blonde. Sara suddenly felt two emotions at once: relief and anger. Relief because that woman was far too tall to be Catherine, and anger because it _wasn't _Catherine. How could she ask out the most amazing woman in the world and then kiss what looked like Sofia Curtis!

She was just fighting the urge to go over there and punch the living daylights out of that bitch, when they got into Sofia's car and drove away without seeing her. Sara fumed. And felt incredibly guilty because the hand that had been squeezing her heart since she had talked to Greg had loosened up. It looked like Catherine wasn't going out with that bitch after all. Not if she had anything to say about it!

_**The next evening, just before shift…**_

Sara watched the person she had been waiting for walk slowly towards the ladies room, and when they had gone inside, she quickly stopped the door with her foot and slipped in silently. After a few minutes, the cubicle door opened, and Sara crossed her arms.

Susanna jumped. "Wow, you gave me a fright, I didn't hear you come in!"

Sara gave her her best withering look. "We need to talk."

"Sure," the lab tech began to wash her hands, "but in the bathroom?"

Sara ignored her. "Is it true that you asked out Catherine?"

Susanna smirked. "Is that what this is about?"

Sara just looked darkly at her. "Yeah, I did. Angry that I had the guts to do what you couldn't?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything-"

"Oh yeah?", the other woman interrupted, "I know that you're in love with her, but instead of doing something about it, you stand there shooting daggers into those who have the guts to hit on her. Either ask her out or step aside, because you can't lay claim on something you don't have!"

That hit too close to home for Sara. She took a deep breath. "You don't understand-"

"What's there not to understand?", she was once again interrupted, "You love her, she loves you, and you're both too damn cowardly to do something about it!"

Sara stared at her incredulously. "Well I'd rather be a coward than a two timing slut!"

That took the wind right out of the tech's sails. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't act so innocent! You asked Catherine out, and then, 10 minutes later, you're making out with Sofia in the car park!"

Susanna's eyes widened. "I'm not cheating on anyone! I'm dating Sofia, and that's it!"

"And what was that with Catherine?"

"You're taking this all too seriously, I-"

"I'm taking this too seriously? Just because I'm not playing with people's feelings-"

"I'm not playing with people's feelings!", a shouting Susanna interrupted a shouting Sara. "I'm dating Sofia and-"

"You're dating Sofia and yet you asked out Catherine? What kind of game are you playing? Does Sofia know about this? Maybe I should just go and tell her!" It wasn't something Sara would normally consider doing; what Sofia did was Sofia's business, but this was different. Catherine's feelings were at stake here, and even though it hurt that she might like someone else, she still wanted to protect her.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a blonde head poked through.

"Tell Sofia what?" Both women froze. They hadn't realised how loud they had gotten.

"Tell me what?", the blonde repeated.

"Tell you that I asked out Catherine," muttered Susanna.

"Oh." Sara looked in surprise at Sofia, who smiled at her incredulous expression. "Don't worry Sara, I knew about it. It's all cool."

The brunette looked completely startled. "What do you mean it's all cool?"

Sofia reached out and pulled Susanna with her.

"Just what I said. Don't worry so much, Sara." She quickly exited the bathroom, but Susanna stayed.

"She said no, by the way," and without looking at Sara, she quickly left, and left the other woman frozen to the spot in surprise.

_**Grissom's room, after shift…**_

Sara had tried to get her head round what had happened, but seeing as no one seemed heart broken, she eventually tried to forget it, especially as Sofia and Susanna were now public and she had stopped hitting on Catherine.

The boys were having a small conference in Grissom's office at the end of the lab tech's stay.

"Well, that was half way successful," commented Warrick. "Admittedly, the falling for Sofia part slightly ruined the effect, but Sara was jealous."

They all nodded in agreement. "So, Susanna's getting a job at the university?"

"Yeah. Her and Sofia are all loved up!"

"That argument between Sara and Susanna was classic. I wish we could have taped it and shown it to Catherine."

"Yeah, but don't forget boys," Grissom advised, "this sort of thing takes time. And slowly, we're getting there."

And so they put their heads together, and began to confer anew…

* * *

Please, review! Please? Please? Come on, you know you want to, even if it's just to yell at me for staying away too long… 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI, or CBS, or anything really. Sob.

**A.N. **You guys have to love me. In the 48 hours between coming home at 4 in the morning after a 12 hour drive, and flying off again, I typed up this chapter to give you guys. And, well, let's just say things are moving along…

Only 2 after this one to go, folks. Yes, I'm done. I know this could go on forever, but it has to stop at some point. Please read and tell me what you think. This one is the first 'unintentional' cliché!

Oh, and I apologize for the mucked up timeline. Just pretend Sofia was on their team when they were all still on night shift…

Right, here goes. FB greatly appreciated. You guys are the best!

**

* * *

****We Need A Cliché!**

**Chapter 10**

_**In the locker room, before shift…**_

"Hey! You ok?"

Catherine smiled at Sara's concern. She had been lake that for a few weeks now, and even though her answer was always that she was fine, Sara was insistent on asking how she was.

Not that Catherine minded. It was very sweet, and she was pleasantly surprised that Sara was so concerned about her.

Once, she had asked Sara why she was inquiring, which caused the lovely brunette to blush and mumble, and in the ed, Catherine was none the wiser and decided to let it be. She didn't want to embarrass her, nor did she want to push her away, so she played along, and was rewarded with a bright smile when she answered.

Yeah, I'm fine. How about you/"

"I'm good." They smiled at each other, and Catherine felt her heart tighten and speed up. 'Look at you', her inner voice mocked her, 'getting butterflies in your stomach from a smile!'.

Before either of them could say another word, Nick came in and, informing Sara that they had a case, turned to the door.

"Oh, and Catherine," he suddenly turned back, "Grissom wanted to see you."

"Oh, ok." The blonde was surprised, but just shrugged her shoulders and, smiling at Sara one last time, turned around and left.

_**Grissom's office…**_

Catherine knocked and entered. To her surprise, Grissom wasn't alone in his office. Five men were sitting in front of him.

Two of them wore plain black suits and ties, and in their front pockets, designer sunglasses stuck out. Their shoes were so polished that Catherine could have used them as a mirror. They sat on either side of the other men.

One of these also wore a suit, navy with pinstripes, and his whole manner had 'business man' written all over it. The man next to him seemed familiar to Catherine. He had classic school-boy good looks, sandy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, and seemed he type to appear on the front of '_Hello' _magazine.

But it was the fifth man that captured Catherine's attention. She guessed him to be about fifty. He wore a striped waist coat in rainbow colours, which clashed horribly with his shocking pink silk shirt. He wore black suit trousers, and shiny white trainers, and his white hair stuck out like tufts of feathers from his otherwise sticky bald head.

She shot a questioning look at Grissom, who looked frustrated, his shoulders sagged in defeat. The men all rose as she entered, and Grissom introduced them reluctantly.

"Gentlemen, this is Catherine Willows. Catherine, these are," and turning to each man in turn, starting with Mr Business Man, "Jason Brandhound", he indicated to the blonde man, "Billy Ditch, Gavin Gamehill,", he pointed at the waistcoat, "and their body guards, Jake Morris and Mike Afferton. The gentle men are form CBS."

Catherine shook hands with each of them in turn. Now she had names to the faces, she recognised the three men in the middle.

Mr Brandhound was a producer who had his fingers in practically every show CBS produced. Billy Ditch was some sort of acting star in the rising (she silently imagined Lindsey's face when she told her she had met Billy Ditch), and the eccentric Mr Gamehill was a famous director.

When the introductions had been made, Catherine waited for an explanation from Grissom, but none came. Instead, he looked nervously down at his fingers, and Catherine suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

"Catherine," he began, "CBS wants to produce a crime show that focuses on the work of CSIs."

'Oh, man', she thought, 'they really show everything on TV nowadays'. Outwards, she just nodded to get Grissom going.

"CBS asked Ecklie if they could maybe 'borrow' one of our CSIs to help the actors get into their role. Ecklie suggested you."

Catherine was speechless with indignation and anger. She opened her mouth to tell Grissom just what she thought of Ecklie's suggestion, but then she saw the expectant faces of the five men staring at her, and she sighed.

"Could I speak with you outside for a moment, Gil?"

The bug-man had the good grace to look scared, but Catherine was so angry that she was beyond the point of caring.

They excused themselves from the CBS guys, and as soon as the door shut, Catherine started on Grissom.

"What were you thinking? I can't believe he's making me do this! I have seniority! It should be Greg or someone! I don't get paid to baby-sit some wannabe actor who's stalked by teen groupies, trying to play CSI. The lab can't spare me for a whole night, and it's totally clear that Ecklie only chose me because he thinks I'll make the lab look good and because I'm a woman-"

Grissom raised his hands and cut her off mid rant.

"I agree with you, Catherine, totally, and if I could, I'd throw those men out. But Catherine, even though Conrad Ecklie is an asshole, there may be some point in the future when we need his help, and it might be in our interests to do what he says. Trust me, I don't like it, but I have their assurances that it's only for tonight."

"No," Catherine stated firmly.

Half an hour later she was driven from the lab in a limousine.

_**On the ways to the studios…**_

Catherine suppressed another sigh. The director, the producer, and the two body guards had left them when they exited the lab, and she was stuck with this idiotic teen actor, who was supposed to be playing someone doing _her_ job!

She had to grin and bear it though, as a favour to Grissom. And the look on her daughter's face when she produced the autograph with a personal note made it all worth it.

Billy had questioned her all the way asking things like 'so, you really have to touch dead bodies and blood and stuff?', to which she replied that they sometimes had to collect samples of scattered brain matter, feeling satisfied when the actor turned pale.

Now, he was asking her if she was ever involved in high speed car chases. This was going to be a long night…

_**The studios, several hours and countless cups of coffee later…**_

Catherine leaned back in delight. The last few hours had been trying, to say the least. One actor had been worse than the next, they were more annoying than all the kids she had ever met through Lindsey at various parties put together.

They had no idea at all about science, and most of them had not a clue what the work of a CSI actually involved.

Seeing as she couldn't take them to an actual crime scene, they reconstructed one very basically, and Catherine gave a basic outline of what to do.

Now, she was having a well deserved break. The head make-up artist , Helen, had asked her if she wanted to see how realistic she could make a gun shot wound. The blonde was exhausted and had therefore readily agreed. She was so going to kick Grissom's ass for this…

_**Meanwhile, at the lab…**_

Sara was bored. She was sitting in the break room, waiting for something to happen.

Her case was at a dead end until Brass found the suspect, and they had been sitting there with nothing to do for what seemed like forever.

Also, it had been hours since she'd seen Catherine.

She had been worried about the blonde when the Susie incident happened. She was still confused about that, and had wanted to see if Catherine was very upset. However, she seemed completely fine, and after a while, she had just gotten into the habit if asking the blonde how she was. It always made Catherine smile.

Grissom entered and inquired on their progress on the case. After Nick explained the situation, Grissom nodded, turned to go, and then remembered something.

"I need one of you to go to the CBS studios and pick up Catherine. Ecklie banished her to introduce our jobs to some actors, and she doesn't have her car."

"I'll do it!", Sara volunteered at once. Seeing that the boys were startled at her enthusiastic, almost immediate response, she added "I mean, if no one else wants to…"

The boys suppressed smirks. They really needed to think of a new plan. The one they had planned for that day had had to be postponed because of Ecklie's request.

"All right. Sara can pick up Catherine. Nick can check if anyone else needs help."

Sara jumped up quickly, then blushed, and deliberately slowed her pace down. She couldn't wait to see Catherine again…

_**At the studios….**_

After asking her way through to the studio here Catherine was supposed to be, Sara opened the door to a large studio, and froze.

There, lying in a pool of blood, was Catherine, a gaping gunshot wound in her chest.

"Oh my god, Catherine!" She started to run towards the blonde, but suddenly, a giant with slick hair and a black suit jumped in her way, and stopped her.

"Excuse me, but only authorized personal are allowed in here."

"Let me past! I need to get to Catherine. Call the cops and an ambulance!" Sara was frantic by now. What was she to do if Catherine died? She would never know how she felt about her!

And who did this blockheaded idiot think he was, babbling on about authorized personal and security/ Angrily, she interrupted him mid sentence.

"Now listen up, asshole. I'm a CSI, and if I wanted to, I could get your sorry ass arrested and kicked into the smallest damn cell I can find, in 2 minutes! Now get out of my way and let me past so I can help my…my…" she hesitated and searched for a word, and while she paused, a voice suddenly rang out behind the slightly dazed looking security man.

"Sara? Is that you?"

Sara didn't know what to think. The blonde sounded perfectly healthy and - was she rally walking towards her?

"Sara? What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

The brunette didn't know how Catherine came to be standing in front of her, but right now, that didn't matter. She pushed past Mt Blockhead, and threw her arms tightly around the surprised blonde.

"Hey, are you ok?," she asked, and tried to loosen their embrace to look into Sra's eyes, but the brunette tightened her hold and stopped her.

"Don't let go," she whispered, almost breaking the smaller woman's heart.

"Sara? What's going on honey? Talk to me." There was a pause.

"When I came in," Sara began in a chocked voice, "I saw you lying there, and there was so much blood, and I thought that you were-"

"Oh Sara, honey." Catherine cut off the brunette and held her close, gently stroking her hair. "It's only make-up. We were just playing around with stage make-up and fake blood. I'm sorry I scared you!"

Sara felt extremely stupid. What was Catherine bound to think of her now!

"I'm sorry, I was being really stupid." This time, she tried to break the embrace, but Catherine wouldn't let her.

"You weren't being stupid. You were worried about me. Don't apologise for that! Now, come on, let's play with stage make-up. I'll take you meet Helen. And she can give you a nice black eye!"

_**In Catherine's car, on the way home…**_

Catherine found the peace and quiet of her car refreshing after the eventful night she had just passed. First, those annoying actors, and then Sara panicking.

She, of course, realised how she had thought that Catherine was injured - after all, that 'gunshot wound' had looked pretty real, and she _had _just been lying there. And yet, she had seen something in Sara's fearful eyes that she couldn't quite explain.

Thou, with all they had been through in the last few months, she wasn't surprised at Sara's violent reaction.

First, they had been stuck in that elevator. Then they were sent to that conference with the room mix-up, and the cancellation. They're car had run out of fuel, they'd had a blow up over Eddie's case, they had a chance meeting at the restaurant, followed by them making up, and now this-.

Suddenly, Catherine froze.

They had sniggered. The boys had sniggered that day before they went and got stuck in that elevator. She hadn't thought much about it at the time, but now…

And then that conference…Grissom hadn't asked her first_…__"__I told him I__'__d do it, but he was really determined to do it himself for some reason"…_that nervous officer at the scene just before their car trouble…Daniel's sudden appearance…Daniel and Lindsey setting up a talk between them…2 blind dates on the same day, at the same restaurant, that didn't show up, directly after their blow up…

It was too much to be a coincidence! This had all been arranged, and the more she thought about it, the more she realised just how many people must have been involved.

But why? Could they know about her feelings for Sara? Lindsey and her sister - maybe. She had been sort of obvious. But the boys? And even if they did, Sara didn't feel the same, did she?

Catherine's mind began to race. Sara had been so different towards her lately, so caring in that elevator, so concerned about her troubles with Lindsey, so overly grateful that she was helping her with Daniel…

And when they had that fight, she had thought, just for a moment, that she saw something in Sara's eyes, the same thing she had believed to see today.

And then her reaction to Susie - she had been jealous! Those moments she had thought she'd imagined, in the hotel room, in the car, outside by her pool, weren't just wishful thinking…

Catherine had had an epiphany.

Suddenly, she swung around and drove back through the Las Vegas streets. She parked her car, jogged up the stairs in the building, and knocked on an apartment door.

Sara was just out of the shower when she opened the door.

When she saw Catherine standing there in front of her door, her first instinct was to be worried, but the blonde was grinning.

"Hi," Sara said, but it sounded like a question.

"We need to talk."

Sara looked at her nervously.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, " Catherine replied wit ha smirk. "I've figures it out!"

* * *

As you can see, I tried a cliffy. How did I do? (no, I'm not fishing…really!) 


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: **Ok, sorry, sorry, sorry. My computer has gone weird on me. For example, no key on the key board is what it should be. I takes a while to figure out which key is which… And to those who sent me PMs/review replies, sorry for not replying. They've all disappeared. I'm trying to fix it, but I suck with computers…

Anyway, here is a very loooong chapter 11. In fact, it was so long that I cut bits out of it (sorry **Chelsee**, I had loads of your ideas in, and then I cut them out. It was unintentional, I promise…)

And **SaraSGrissom**, sorry if I confused you. In my head, Catherine was driving back from the lab where Sara had dropped her off. I should probably have made that clearer…

Anyway, without further ado, let's get on with it. Please review!

**We Need A Cliché!**

**Chapter 11**

_**Sara's apartment…**_

"_We need to talk." _

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah. I've figured it out!"_

Sara shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Are you going to let me in?" The blonde sounded amused.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry." She opened the door wider, and Catherine saw that the brunette was already dressed in her sleepwear: shorts and a tank top. She looked adorable. And confused.

"So…what have you figured out?" Sara hoped that hadn't sounded as feeble and nervous as it had in her head. They sat down opposite each other in the lounge.

"The boys are playing match-makers for us!"

"What?"

"The boys have been trying to set us up! And they've recruited my daughter, my sister, your brother, your nephew, and god knows how many others!"

"I don't understand…"

"The elevator, the whole 'we only have one room' thing, your nephew coming to visit, even us running out of petrol on our way back from that crime scene - it was all set up! They're trying to get us together!"

"What? Are you sure? But why?"

Suddenly, guided by the courage she had received from her realisation in the car, the blonde moved to kneel in front of Sara.

"Do you really have to ask me that?", she questioned softly. The brunette had the cutest hopeful expression on her face.

"No," she breathed, and moved her head closer to Catherine's.

"Didn't think so," the smaller woman whispered against Sara's lips, before they touched for the first time.

Catherine's heart was beating hard in her chest, the butterflies had made a giddy reappearance, and when Sara pushed her tongue softly into her mouth, she felt herself whimper.

Not wanting to be outdone, she rubbed her own tongue along the brunette's, causing her to groan and push back into the couch, pulling Catherine up with her.

They pulled apart, foreheads touching, eyes locked.

"God, what took me so long to do that?" Sara's voice was slightly hoarse. She pulled Catherine into a comfortable position, snuggled into her side, arms entangled around each others bodies.

"Apparently, the boys were wondering about that too," Catherine said with a smirk. "Turns out we didn't need them."

"Oh, I don't know. If you hadn't gotten suspicious, maybe none of this would have happened."

The blonde didn't look pleased. "I don't like the thought that neither of us felt this was important enough to make a move."

"I'm sure one of us would have done _something _at some point. I just don't know how long it would have taken us!"

They both sighed, and Catherine snuggled into the taller brunette.

"Maybe we _should _thank the boys."

"Why are you grinning like that?", Sara asked suspiciously. The blonde in her arms had an impish smile about her lips.

"Before we thank them, I think we should pay them back a little, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah," smiled Sara, her grin matching Catherine's…

_**Willow's residence, Saturday afternoon…**_

Lindsey entered the house quietly after being dropped off by her aunt. She wasn't sure if her mother was still sleeping. She walked silently past the kitchen, when suddenly, she was grabbed and pulled into the room, the door shut behind her.

"Mom?" Her mother had sat back down beside Sara, who was sitting at their kitchen table.

"What's going on?", she asked, confused.

Then her eyes noticed her mother's and Sara's joined hands.

"Lindsey, we need to talk…"

_**Beginning of shift, the same day…**_

Sara walked into the locker room, a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe it had really happened. She had been shocked when she had opened her door to reveal Catherine, but what it had led to, was more than she had ever hoped for.

Sara was still giddy. At first, she had been nervous that once Catherine had slept on it, she would change her mind, but they had had a long talk waiting for Lindsey , and the blonde had reassured her that she had been wanting Sara for a long time.

The brunette was just opening her locker when the door shut, and a voice purred "Well hello there, beautiful."

Sara couldn't stop the blush at Catherine's playful compliment. The blonde came up to her and gave her a tight, lingering hug.

"HI," Sara whispered huskily in her ear.

"I really, really want to kiss you right now," mumbled Catherine, which caused the taller woman to blush even harder and a wide smile to break out on her face.

"I'll make it up to you later," Sara promised.

"I hope so. I'm sure between us we can think of something."

Sara swallowed and tried hard not to imagine the ways she would really like to make it up to Catherine. Thankfully, the blonde decided to play nice, and unwrapped herself from Sara's embrace.

"Are you coming over after shift?" The question was meant to sound confident, but Sara saw a flash of uncertainty in the blue eyes. This vulnerable side made her even more endearing.

"Of course. I can't wait to hear what the boys plan to do next from Lindsey." She didn't need to say that she also couldn't wait to kiss Catherine 'til her knees turned to jelly. The other woman could see it from the look in her eyes.

"I'll see you later then." Catherine smiled, and blew her a kiss. Sara tried her best not to look too happy, or the boys would get suspicious. Funny, her gloomy face was finding it very hard to stick…

_**The diner, after shift…**_

"Ok, so Sara's brother is going to send us a list of exes, and then Brass will check where they are."

The boys and Lindsey nodded. The teen was having a hard time keeping a straight face, but she knew this was the only way she could escape punishment for getting involved in her mother's private affairs. She hot up with the others and let Warrick drop her off at home. She hoped her mother and Sara weren't making out when she got in…

_**Willow's residence…**_

Sara reluctantly pilled back from kissing Catherine. She was lying half across the blonde on her couch, and they had been engaged in a rather heavy make-out session.

A moment or two later, when Catherine realised that the other woman wasn't going to resume kissing her, she opened her heavy-lidded eyes.

"I heard a car," Sara murmured apologetically, gently running her fingers through the blonde's hair, and sure enough, the door opened moments later.

Sara gave the pouting woman a quick peck on the lips, and moved back to her end of the couch.

"Hi," Lindsey said as she same in and sat down opposite them, relieved to see that they were sitting at opposite ends of the couch. What she had told her aunt was true: she didn't mind that Sara was a woman. What she minded was the ultimate 'gross factor' of seeing her mother engaged in a heavy match of tonsil hockey.

"Hey Lindsey," Catherine and Sara greeted her.

"So, tell us, what's going to happen next?", Catherine asked her daughter, and, reaching for Sara's hand, laced their fingers together.

"Well," Lindsey began, they're going to ask Sara's brother to make a list of her exes, and then brass is going to find out where they live."

Sara felt Catherine's grip tighten slightly on her hand, but she was confused.

"Why are they doing that?"

Lindsey looked at her with a 'duh' expression on her face.

" They want one of them to come here and act like they want you back, to make mom jealous."

Noticing her mother's gloomy expression, she quickly added "But don't worry, Daniels's going to take care of that."

"I hope so," muttered Catherine, while Lindsey got up to phone Daniel.

"You're jealous. That's cute," smiled Sara.

"Like you were with Susie?", Catherine teased back. The brunette blushed. "yes, I'm jealous, because I don't want to share my new girlfriend with one of her exes. You got a problem with that?"

Sara found a possessive Catherine too cute for words, but she didn't tell her that. Instead, she said "No, I don't have a problem with that. But even if one of my exes turned up, I'd tell them that I have the most beautiful, intelligent, and amazing girlfriend in the world, and I wouldn't want to exchange her for anyone."

"Are you trying to woo me with your charm?", she asked, but her smile gave away that she enjoyed the compliments.

"Is it working?"

'I don't know," the blonde smiled, "what were you aiming for?"

"A kiss?", Sara replied, pulling the blonde closer by their joined hands.

In reply, Catherine crushed their lips together, her hands finding their way into Sara's hair, pulling her closer and closer.

Suddenly, the blonde pulled back.

"I want to take you out to lunch," she said, while Sara tried to catch her breath.

When Catherine's words registered, she replied "Lunch? As in a date?"

"Yeah." She placed kisses on each of Sara's fingers. "What are the odds of us both getting night off? And if you keep kissing me like that, I'll eventually give in and do things we should really keep until after at least the third date."

Sara blushed and smiled. "if _I _keep kissing you like that? I distinctly remember _you _attacking me just now."

"Didn't hear you complaining!"

"No, why would I?"

"So, is that a yes to the date?'

"Well, I don't know," Sara teased, "I might be meeting some exes who are desperate to win me back!"

"Shut up," Catherine muttered before she leaned back in towards Sara's soft lips…

_**The locker room, before shift…**_

Although Sara had been at work for a while, she hung about near the locker room until she heard someone say that Catherine had come in.

Their date that day had been amazing. . Not having to hide anymore felt so good, and, still floating from the goodbye kiss, and the prospect of seeing Catherine, she practically floated into the locker room.

The beautiful blonde was staring thoughtfully into her open locker.

She shut the door behind her and watched as a smile lit up on Catherine's face.

"Hey you," she said, swiftly shutting her locker and leaning against it.

"Hey. I've been waiting for you." She moved to stand facing Catherine. And then, because she had had to wait so long to do it, she defied all rules and regulations and pressed her lips to the surprised blonde's.

Only when Catherine let out a whimper did she pull back, lips still tingling.

Sara pulled a slightly dazed Catherine towards her, and held on tight.

"Anything knew on what the boys are planning?"

"Nope. But lets talk about something else. What about breakfast after shift?…

_**Later, the same shift…**_

Catherine was taking a break, eating her salad that she stored in the break room fridge. Nick and Sara came down the hall. When he saw that the blonde was eating, he quickly excused himself.

Just as Sara made to sit down opposite Catherine, her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Lindsey, what-…what do you mean?…WHAT? Oh my god-….bye."

She jumped towards Catherine, a panicked expression on her face.

"Stop, don't eat that!"

Just as she spoke, Catherine turned white, and ran to the sink to throw up.

Sara gently held back her hair and rubbed her back.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's ok, baby," she muttered soothingly. The blonde leaned weakly against her.

"I don't know what just happened."

"I do," Sara murmured darkly, and handed the shaking woman a glass of water. "Lindsey called. After my brother told the guys that there was not one of my exes who didn't hate my guts, the boys got desperate and put something in your salad. They want me to take care of you!"

Just then, Grissom entered.

"What's wrong? Catherine, are you not feeling well?"

Because Sara looked like she wanted to punch him, the blonde quickly said "Actually, Gil, I'm feeling sick. Sara's going to take me home. Since it's so near the end of shift, ok?"

Sara quickly helped her to her car. Catherine was still white and a little unstable on her feet.

"Hey, how are you holding up? I swear, I'm going to kill the guys!"

"I'm fine," the blonde replied, 'I was only a little sick."

Sara kept her gloomy expression firmly in place, especially when she had to stop twice for Catherine to throw up in the gutter.

When they eventually pulled up in the blonde's drive way, she was so pale that Sara was afraid Catherine was going to pass out.

"I'm this close to taking you to hospital!", she fumed. "The only thing holding me back is that I know you hate hospitals and that Grissom would never let the guys use anything dangerous on you." She opened the door.

"I'm really sorry I ruined our plans for after shift,' Catherine said weakly. She looked close to tears, and Sara saw that the long shift and the sickness were catching up with her. The watery blue eyes tugged at her heart, and she quickly gathered the petite woman into her arms.

'Catherine, I don't care about breakfast; I care about spending time with you, whether it's holding your hand while we wait for our food, or holding your hair back while you throw up. The first option is obviously more pleasant, but as long as I'm with you, I don't care what I'm doing!"

"There you go with the flattery again," Catherine smiled into her shoulder.

"I'm getting pretty good, huh?" The blonde just smiled, and Sara gently guided her towards the stairs. "Come on, let's get you to bed." the blonde was too exhausted to make a smart reply.

"Will you come and lie down with me?", she asked instead. "I'll try not to throw up on you…"

"Of course. Let me just get you a glass of water and a bucket in case you can't make it to the toilet."

She left Catherine on her bed, but when she returned, she was already hugging the toilet bowl.

"honey, are you sure you don't need a doctor?"

'I'm sure." They got up and lay on Catherine's bed Sara holding her.

"I sort of imagined the first time with you in my bed a little differently!"

Sara smiled. "It doesn't matter. Try to sleep." She placed a kiss on Catherine's head, and snuggled closer, shutting her eyes…

_**Sara's apartment, the next day, after shift…**_

"So you're sure you're ok?", Sara asked worriedly. They were sitting on the couch, waiting.

'Yes, like the other five-hundred times you asked!". Catherine tried to sound exasperated, but the effect was ruined by the affectionate smile gracing her lips.

"I'm just worried about you,: the brunette said shyly.

"I know, and I think it's really sweet of you , but I haven't been sick since last night, and I just went a whole shift feeling fine!"

Sara decided to change the subject.

"Did Lindsey say what exactly they're going to do to my apartment?'

"No, they didn't give details 'cause she started yelling at them for practically poisoning me!"

"She's a lot like you sometimes'" Sara smiled.

"Is that good?"

'I think it's cute", she said with a grin, and leaned in for a kiss…

_**On the stairs up to Sara's apartment…**_

It was still mostly dark outside when the boys reached Sara's door. It had been surprisingly easy to steal the spare key; it just so happened that Catherine and Sara had talked about spare keys, and how Sara kept one in her locker.

After stealing the key, the rest was easy. The had brought various tools, along with a small assortment of Grissom's various bugs, in case they couldn't find anything to break so that Sara would have to move in with Catherine for a while.

After opening the door with the stolen key, they switched on their torches and crept through the house.

"let's go to the kitchen first,' Warrick suggested. He didn't know why he was whispering; Lindsey was having breakfast with Sara and Catherine, but her had the subconscious feeling of being watched.

They all made their way to the kitchen.

"Switch on the light," nick said. There was a click.

And the bys froze.

There, on the kitchen table, were Catherine and Sara, kissing heavily. When the light came on, they pulled apart, and smiled.

"Hello guys!", they said, grinning.

* * *

Ok, what do you think? I'm not really sure about this chapter - very fluffy, isn't it? And some parts are really just pointless, with lots of cheese… oh well, I'll try and get the last one up soon. Shouldn't take too long, since it's quite short. Just need to type it up… reviews make me type faster. Hint, hint. 


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Well, this is the last chapter. You guys were the best, most encouraging reviewers ever! Thank you for all your feedback, compliments, constructive criticism, rants, ideas, jokes, kicks in the butt…

You've all been brilliant. Anyway, next I think I'll try something a little different. For all those who are still wondering about the dreadful MIL, I've decided that it might come in useful with another story. This chapter, well, I don't really like some of it, but oh well. You get it anyway (lol).

Anyway, thank you all for putting up with me and my looong update dry spells. You guys make my day! And now enjoy, the somewhat short conclusion of WNAC!

**

* * *

****We Need a Cliché!**

**Chapter 12**

_**Sara's apartment…**_

The boys couldn't move.

"Wha-…what-...why-…?"

"You didn't think we'd just let you destruct Sara's apartment, did you?", Catherine asked.

Seeing the three still confused boys, she pulled Sara with her off the table, and pushed them towards chairs.

There were hundreds of questions written on their faces, but it was Warrick who asked the most obvious one.

"Catherine, Sara - what's going on?"

Sara smiled and pulled the smaller woman into her arms.

"Catherine and I are together, and want to stop you from destroying my apartment pointlessly!"

"Together?", the boys asked incredulously.

"Yes, together," Catherine said with a smile, "Just like you were trying to get us to be!"

"This is a joke, right?", Nick asked suspiciously.

Catherine sighed, and pulled Sara down towards her, pressing their mouths together.

The brunette was taken by surprise, and let the smaller woman dominate the kiss. She had to force herself not to moan when Catherine's tongue slipped into her mouth, but she was finding it harder and harder to remember that they had an audience…

A wolf-whistle made them break apart, breathing heavily.

Sara blushed heavily; she wasn't used to this sort of PDA, even among close friends.

Catherine, noticing Sara's embarrassment and the boys smirks, decided it was time to change the subject. "All right. I think it's time to talk about that salad incident." Sara's expression changed from flustered to angry in the space of a few seconds.

The boys gulped…

_**California, Daniel's room…**_

Daniel smiled. He had another email from Lindsey. When she had told him about how her mom and Sara had figured out what was going on, were together now, and were using Lindsey as a spy in amongst the boys, he had been commissioned to help and had persuaded his father to tell them that all Sara's exes either hated her guts or had miraculously vanished from the face of the earth.

He clicked on the link and began to read.

_Hi Daniel!_

_The mission is officially over. You know I told you about how they were going to break into Sara's apartment and do something to it so that she would have to move in with us for while? Well, mom and Sara decided that that was enough, and caught them at Sara's apartment. Mom said that they didn't believe them at first. Anyway, mom and Sara are taking everyone who was involved out to breakfast tomorrow. It's a shame you can't come too!_

_How's it going with Kelly, btw? Did you talk to her yet? Just do what I told you, and it'll go great!_

_Thanks for asking about mom. She's ok now, but that day she was sick, she was throwing up everywhere! That shows Sara and mom belong together; it was, like, totally gross, and everyone else would have gone, but Sara stayed. It would have been really sweet if mom hadn't been puking at the time! Mom said she had to stop Sara from hurting the boys for poisoning her! _

_Mom is so lucky to have me as her daughter, 'cause they're totally loved up, and it's way embarrassing. She keeps singing and everything! (lol) _

_Anyway, I gotta go. I'll tell you about the breakfast afterwards._

_Love Lindsey_

_P.S. TALK TO KELLY!!!_

_**The next day, on the way to Nancy's house…**_

Sara was nervous. They were picking up Lindsey and Catherine's sister for the big breakfast, and she was getting introduced as Catherine's girlfriend 'officially'. Which was the reason for her current state.

"You're quiet," Catherine observed, glancing over to the brunette before quickly turning her attention back on the road.

"I am?", Sara tried to stall. She wasn't really used to telling people what was on her mind, and she was also slightly embarrassed that she was scared of Catherine's sister.

"Yes, and you know it. My sister isn't going to bite, you know!"

In spite of herself, Sara had to smile that Catherine could read her so easily.

The blonde didn't seem to notice. " You've met her before, and she didn't kill you!"

"I wasn't dating her sister at that point!", Sara replied.

"No, but her sister was completely smitten with you at the time, just like she is now!". The blonde took Sara's hand briefly in hers and squeezed it, before pulling up in front of her sister's house.

"Better?", she asked, turning towards Sara.

"Much better," the brunette replied. They shared a long look before getting out of he car.

It was Lindsey who opened the door.

"Hey mom, hey Sara. Come in, I'm just getting my jacket."

Nancy came down the hall just as they stepped inside.

"Hey Cath, Sara, nice to meet you again."

The brunette just smiled nervously. Nancy was a lot like Catherine, very open and welcoming, a people person through and through. She knew that when she introduced Catherine to her brother, he would love her.

"Hi Nancy," she said shyly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to pull off the overprotective sister act just yet." She shot a look at Catherine, who was giving her a warning glance. "But if you hurt her, I'll kick your butt!"

"Nancy," Catherine hissed, "We talked about this."

"It's ok, Cath. If I hurt you, Nancy has my permission to kick my butt!"

"Excellent. Now let's go and get breakfast." They followed Nancy outside and watched her and Lindsey get in the car.

"I'm sorry. I told her to keep her mouth shut, but she never did listen to what I had to say!"

"It's ok. Just tell me, how bad would it have been if you hadn't spoken to her?"

Catherine thought for a moment. " Imagine Brass interrogating a suspect, times about a thousand." Sara gulped. " But I know that if you'd needed to, you would have gone through that as well," Catherine joked.

"Yeah, I would have," Sara replied seriously.

"I know."

They leaned forward, but a car horn blared, and they saw Nancy and Lindsey who were in the car, grinning cheekily at them.

Catherine stuck out her tongue, and kissed Sara anyway, not caring about the car horn behind them honking…

_**The diner, breakfast…**_

When the boys had first told them how many people had been involved in the plans to get them together, they hadn't believed it. Now they all sat, with tables pushed together across the whole diner.

There were Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Brass, and shy young Lieutenant Johnson, Sofia and Susie, Warrick's mysterious elevator friend, Craig the waiter, Lindsey, Nancy, and they had even invited the people Catherine had met at the CBS studios, because they, although not directly involved in the match - making, had opened the blonde's eyes to the truth.

Only Greg was still missing.

About half way through breakfast, Sara felt Catherine's hand creeping up her thigh.

She tried to ignore it while continuing her conversation with Susie, with whom, after she had apologised for pouncing on her in the toilets, was having an interesting conversation.

It was working pretty well until the blonde started whispering into her ear in a husky voice.

"Do you know what I want to do right now?"

Sara shivered from the tone in Catherine's voice, and she answered in spite of her brain's better judgement.

"What?"

"I want to take you home, and make love to you all day long."

Sara gulped and turned pink. It wasn't just what Catherine was saying. but the way she was saying it that made the brunette's breath catch in her throat.

"I want to slowly undress you," the smaller woman continued, "and run my fingers along your long neck. I want to-"She became so quiet that Sara had to strain to hear her, and she choked, amazed and slightly aroused at Catherine's teasing.

"Catherine and I are leaving," Sara suddenly announced in a high pitched voice, blushing furiously. She pulled the blonde up, who was grinning.

"Have as much as you want, Catherine and I have got the tab."

"You," she whispered to Catherine as they left the diner, waving to Lindsey and wishing her a good day at school, "are going to pay for that!"

"Oooh, are you going to punish me?", Catherine asked cheekily, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You're incorrigible!", Sara replied, but smiled in spite of herself, and gave in to Catherine's kiss and probing tongue…

Back in the diner, Nick got off the phone to Greg.

"He's coming. He was doing something for the new detective."

"Yeah, they've been flirting with each other constantly," Sofia said, "they should just get over themselves and get together!"

Suddenly, everyone's faces lit up as Nick said "And we're just the people to help them do it!"…

**THE END**


End file.
